


Aly Césaire Salt Prompts

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Cesaire salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 30,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: What the title says
Comments: 177
Kudos: 1129





	1. Job Interview

Alya smiles widely as she her legs bounced from her seat. In front of her was Nadja Chamack and other directors of the News Channel that Alya had applied to.

She her smile slowly disappears as Nadja and the other hiring agents scoffed at her application and folder full of stories from the Ladyblog.

“I’m not very sorry Ms. Cesaire but I regret to inform you that we will not be hiring you in the near future,” Nadja said as she and the hiring agents tossed her folder back to her. A few papers slipping out as Alya reached out for it.

She furrowed her brows and looked at them in confusion, one of the hiring agents typing away furiously.

“Wait what do you mean? I have amazing recommendations!” she protests as she glared at them.

They merely raised an eyebrow, “I do not regret to inform you Ms. Cesaire, but those recommendations aren’t worth bull. We know those who "wrote” these recommendations and they informed us that they have no clue on who you are.“

"W…what?”

“Other than that I believe we just can’t have tabloid reporters working for us, they’re no use to us,” Nadja said with a wide smirk to the younger reporter who sat there frozen.

“I would recommend not to try finding work in other places of reporting. You’ve just been blacklisted in all news organizations.”

Alya felt her heart stop and before she could protested she felt hands grip her shoulders as she screamed protests as she was dragged away from the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt prompt: I have a suggestion for the Bio!Dad AU. Idk if it's already been done though. But Bio! Dad Tony Stark? He's Marinette's bio dad, she knows, and she's very smart for an average 15 year old but she hides it. Then class salt happens. This can also be Maribat/Daminette if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm planning on later on doing bio!dad Tony Stark headcanons later bc I might change a few things from canon really for the show and Avengers bc I can and will. Ok!

They thought she would cry over them, to have her beg for forgiveness from them, but to their surprise she just shrugged as the whole class, sans Nathaniel and Chloé, told her they were not friends at all.

Marinette Dupain Stark-Cheng does not care for them at all.

  
Not one single bit really.

  
Not after how little they tried to keep their friendship with her together because of Lila, other than Nathaniel. 

Chloé may have not been her friend, but she was never a bully to the bluenette as they grew up.

She didn't know that her father had warned Chloé's father to not let his daughter bully her.

But it made it a little surprising to the class as Marinette became friends with Chloé and Nathaniel stayed by her side. 

Which worked great for the two friends Mari had in the class.

They were smart.

She liked smart people. 

The three had raised enough moneu for The World Traveler's Club to take a trip to New York, much to Mari's embarrassment her father instantly donated $15,000 a few minutes after she told him where her club was going to take a trip at before their first fundraiser.

Ms. Bustier's class tried raised a small significant amount...but they were so annoyed at how many times they had to re-sign the paperworks that they quit and decided to use the money to go to either a fancy like play or an amusement park since it was the last week of school before summer break and they had their trip. 

When the class, sans the trio, walked outside to the courtyard, they were shocked at what they saw. 

In limo stepped out Tony Stark wearing a baby blue suit with a pink rose stiched into the right breast pocket.

"Dad," groans a voice behind and two light hearted giggles are heard before the class's eyes widened as Marinette ran up to the THE TONY STARK.

"So how's the trip to New York coming along?" Tony asked his daughter who smiled up at her father.

"Really good! We've raised $37,500 so far since almost 10 of us are going."  
The class stood frozen, Lila pale as she realized what the bluenette called THE Tony Stark dad.

"What about your other friends from your class? The Ms. Busy class?"

"They're not important really, not friends with me by choice," she said with a shrug having long ago given up on them when it came to Lila. 

The whole class felt frozen for a while and everyone in the courtyard were checking their phones.

Suddenly there was a lot of excited energy in the courtyard and Alya checks her phone and freezes.

'WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK EARLY!' read Chloé's tweet.

'All because Mr. Stark wants Mari to just come over already,' read Nathaniel's tweet.

However, the more shocking was Tony Stark's reply.

'Mostly because she's my daughter...and I want her friends there already so they can have fun. The smart ones at least.'

'Dad....yeah you're right,' was Mari's reply which made the whole class freeze.

"Well done," they looked up to see Kagami, another member of Mari's club. She had a small smile in her face as she eyed the whole class.

"You just got in Tony Stark's and everyone else's hit list."

"W...what?" everyone asked and paled as they looked down into their phones and gasped seeing articles upon articles now talking about Marinette.

However, the one that caught their eye was the one talking about Ms. Bustier's class and how the class and students are horrible.

Lila was both stunned and furious until she paled seeing her mother marching into school grounds.

"Never mess with Stark Heir," Kagami said before walking away from the shooked and pale class who were now being slandered on the internet all because they believed a lier over Marinette Dupain Cheng or well...Marinette Dupain Stark-Cheng. 


	3. Damienette Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damianette wedding. Alya tries to sabagose it, she gets the classess help to do so but Kim, Rose, Juleka, Chloe, Alix, and Max don't they're invited. Chloe and Kagami are Maids of Honor, Alix, Juleka, and Rose are bridesmaids. Kim and Max are best men.

She needed and wanted to ruin Mari’s wedding, she had the red paint bucket in one hand and scissors on the other.

She was angry for the bluenette for destroying her future dreams, her relationship with her family, and her relationship with Nino.

Justice for Lila’s death.

When she heard about Marinette getting married she had a huge smug smile in her face and began to plan.

Thank goodness she was shit at making a plan.

However, she didn’t make it past the front gates of the church when she was slammed into the floor and pinned on her stomach.

“What the hell?!” she screams as she tries to trash around and fight the one pinning her down before she’s suddenly flipped over and slapped in the face before punched hard enough to pass out.

Unfortunately for Alya, Lois Lane was the one to cover her story.

A story of an unemployed wannabe tabloid reporter who tried to ruin the wedding of Gotham’s new princess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne. Who was not successful thanks to the two Maid of Honors, Chloé Bourgeois-Tsurugi and her wife Kagami Tsurugi-Bourgeois who luckily apprehended the girl.

Who also tried to get her old class to do so, but was confronted with angry ex-classmates who were part of the wedding party.

She was a laughing stock with how she looked in her photos and in everyone’s hit list for wanting to ruin the greatest wedding of Gotham’s history as well as Jagged Stone’s niece’s wedding.

Oh how she’ll regret her actions.

If she did.


	4. Nino Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino salt, he knows why Marinette hates liars and if she says someone is lieing than they are. But he still sides with Alya cause she is his girlfriend.

Mari sneers as Nino walked up to her and crossed her arms, “figures you’d stay by her side.”

“Mari-” Nino weakly tries to protest but is cut of by her glare.

“No don’t ‘Marinette’ me. You already know why I hate liars, so why are you hanging with them?”

“B…because Alya’s her friend and Alya’s my girl-”

“The first girl willing to date you and probably fuck you. I see how it is.”

“No-”

“Save it Lahiffe, don’t come crying to me when she convinces Cesaire that you cheated on her and you end up alone,” Marinette hissed out before walking away while calling out Nathaniel and Marc.

Nino stood there frozen.

Marinette had a point when 2 months later Alya screamed at him in the courtyard on how can he break her heart and cheat on her with four different girls. Telling him that she was done with his constant leaving her alone and straight up not coming to dates.

And so Nino stayed there alone glancing at the bluenette’s new friend group.

Marinette glanced towards him before sneering and turns back to talk to dark skin boy that had a camera strapped around his neck.

He left Marinette just to be stuck alone in the end.


	5. To the Lila Commenter Bitch

Can the Lila commenter shut the fuck up please? And guys stop replyinh to them you're making me wanna throw my phone at the wall.

This is why we can't have nice things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla salt idea - instead of miricle queen. Ayla gets pissed at lb for not making her rena and using a diff fox(kagami) so tracks down who each hero is and finds them all except lb n cn. She posts it all on the ladyblog and Hawkmoth comes to her to offer her the same deal as Chloe in MQ. Mari overhears and sets up a trap causing all 3 to get caught. Maybe hm sells lila out 4 additional salt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. I just did the aftermath

"Really Alya? Plotting and working with Hawkmoth over simply being replaced? Anger Issues don't suit well for a superhero," Ladybug snips out as Alya turns back to normal. She was bloody and bruised, mostly Chloé and Felix's doing. 

Marinette smiles widely as she yanks off the butterfly and peacock miraculous off of Hawkmoth and Mayura.

The gasp and murmurs of the crowd surrounding them was loud.

It had taken a bunch of eves dropping and switching of Miraculous but it paid off in the end.

Les Abeillies, or Honey Bee which was Kagami's name as she had switched the fox miraculous for the bee one, helped out greatly as Chloé, Petite Souris a.k.a Little Mouse, had distracted the two villains and Alya's akuma form. 

Nathaniel had helped greatly as Renard Roux casted an illusion that ended up helping the whole thing.

Chat De Crépuscule a.k.a Felix, whom got the cat miraculous after Adrien broke down and told Master Fu he couldn't be a hero no more because of all the events his father had him scheduled for. After Felix and Adrien came to an understanding his cousin received the miraculous much to Adrien's happiness.

Chat sneers at the face of his uncle and his assistant as they sat there tied up before hissing at them and smirking at how bloody and bruised the two were.

"Oh dear, how I wonder Agreste Jr. would feel about this, poor boy."

Gabriel flinched a little and in the corner of his eye he saw Lila standing in the corner with her eyes wide and he glared at the Italian before an idea popped up in his head.

"Ms. Rossi is also an accomplice Ladybug," Gabriel says out loud.

Alya's eyes go wide once she realizes what she caused.

She was just....SO ANGRY! How could Ladybug switch her out for someone like Kagami?! How could she abondan and leave the team for a new one that looked really tacky.

"Not surprised. Officers, arrest Ms. Rossi," Chat said as he pointed towards a pale Lila who stood frozen.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!" Alya screams in frustration as she thrashes around.

"Oh do shut up Ms. Césaire. You've made a fool out of yourself by throwing a tantrum over not being the Fox anymore and working with Hawkmoth. A man who possibly doesn't even care about how much destruction he caused nor are you safe from all the falsehood in your stupid blog."

There was a lot of flashes from cameras as they caught the sight of two bruised up adults being put in the back of a police car. 

Everyone glared at the two girls willing to work with a Terrorist just because of a petty thing.

Adrien ran towards where the commotion and froze at who he saw but before he could scream he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his bodyguard who gave him a weak smile.

Adrien felt tears pooling on his eyes before throwing himself into a hug with Gorilla and after a bit he yelped as Ladybug and the rest of the team hugged the blond boy.

Because in a way everyone was free, but Adrien, he was much more free than the rest.


	7. Pay The Price And Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you're still doing Alya salt, maybe do something where She ends up footing the bill for all the "free" stuff she got as Marinette's friend since she made it clear they aren't anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro-class and Pro-Chloé

“I’M NOT YOU’RE FRIEND ANYMORE MARINETTE!”

The class is shocked by the screaming that comes out of Alya’s mouth but to their surprise Marinette just stays sitting down on her desk with headphones on.

She looks up to see Alya who was glaring furiously at her.

She takes off her headphones, she had been listening to Set It Off’s album Midnight.

“What is it now Césaire?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice dripping of malice.

Everyone in class’ eyes widened at how they heard the bluenette address Alya. She had only done it once and that was when they were younger.

The glasses wearing teen was shocked at the tone of her ex-best friend and blushed a little at the tone.

“W…we’re not friends anymore Marinette.”

“Anything important?” she asked with sarcasm as she wrote a few things down in a journal.

Alya’s eyes widened and she hesitates for a bit, “no. I just don’t want to be friends with a jealous bitch,” she hissed out weakly before making her way to her seat next to Lila who was feigning a small pout.

Mari rolled her eyes while the rest of her friends gave her a smile and sent her a few texts to cheer her up.

Thanks to Sabrina being in the restroom while Lila made her threat she and Chloé basically sat the whole class down, except Alya who was busy, to inform them of what happened.

After that the whole class were wary of Lila and didn’t believe her that much much to her frustration other than Alya.

The class tried to explain to Alya but she wouldn’t listen to them at all no matter what each of them said to her.

Poor Nino broke up with her once he noticed how his girlfriend was treating Marinette. He was glad since Alya just posted nonsense in her blog without fact checking.

Adrien, too was rather into just plain ignoring Lila and even told Gabriel that he wouldn’t want somone as tacky as her to be a model.

Surprisingly Gabriel agreed, because really Lila? Hair in three ponytails that looks like sausages?

He’s seen children models look better than her with that hairstyle and they made it look nice.

Marinette eyes Adrien and when he looked back at her they smiled widely before texting each other before class started.

The rest of her friends were worried.

* * *

Alya paled as her mother held up a small piece of paper while a huge stack of papers sat on the table.

“Care to explain why the fuck you owe 2 million euros to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery as well an additional 1 million euros to Marinette?” her mother hissed quietly glaring fiercely at her daughter.

Nora was sitting in the couch covering her face as her whole body shook with anger and disbelief.

Alya looked at her father who was quiet and looking at his phone, not knowing that he was checking their bank account to see how much they had.

The twins, not understanding what was happening, but understanding that the mood of the room was a bit bad stayed quiet as they did their homework.

“W….what?” Alya asked as she felt her stomach tighten.

3 million euros? For what?!!!

“YOU OWE THE DUPAIN-CHENGS 3 MILLION EUROS ALYA! TELL ME WHY?!” her mother screamed angrily with fire on her eyes as she slammed the receipt into the table making Alya flinch.

“Don’t bother asking her mom, I read the packet. She owes them because of all the baked goods she begged Marinette to bring to her whenever they hanged out or for lunch…as well as all the outfits and gifts she bitched to Mari into making them for her,” Nora said quietly, her voice sounding so weak.

“Alya…why didn’t you pay for any of this?” her father asks her softly looking at her with tired disappointed eyes.

“I…that was when Marinette was my best friend and best friends gift each-” Alya tried to explain but her mother screamed again.

“JUST BECAUSE YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND OWNS A BAKERY AND CAN DESIGN DOESN’T ENTITLE YOU TO ASK FOR FREE THINGS ALYA!”

“Alya….all those free things can hurt their business. What made you think that all of that was free?” Nora asked looking at her younger sister with red eyes.

Alya felt small as her mother glared at her as she quietly whispered.

“Because she was my friend.”

* * *

Alya made her way to class with her head down, her eyes were droopy and her hair a mess after not being able to sleep the whole night.

She froze when she saw Marinette, Adrien, and the whole class eating from a box from the bakery.

She stomps towards the group but froze when she noticed that all of them looked at her with a look of distrust.

“I bet you gave that to all of them for free,” she hissed out weakly.

Everyone in the class got a confused look before Nathaniel spoke up.

“I sent a text to Mari last night that I was going to buy a box of macaroons for the class to eat in the morning.”

Alya froze when she heard that, “w…wait what? You guys…order it the day before?” she asks weakly.

Everyone frowns at her tone before nodding.

“Well yeah. Before you came along Chloé would basically buy 2 boxes of croissants and macaroons each day to share with the class. A few times even her dad would buy 3 boxes of cookies when Chloé was too sick to come to school. Heck out all their customers they tip the bakery so much that even Tom feels bad.”

Chloé sheepishly smiled as Marinette playfully glared at her. Chloé and Nathaniel were the only ones in the class to pay her more than necessary when doing a commission.

“I…I thought all those times she brought them as to just share,” she said weakly.

Everyone frowns and turn to look at Marinette who raised an eyebrow.

“I believe you got the receipt then?”

“I…I thought it was all free Marinette!” she weakly tries to protest.

When the class heard that suddenly they understood what was going on.

Chloé raised an eyebrow, “you thought that Marinette just gave all the stuff for free? How stupid do you have to be Césaire? Her parents have people who ask to open a tab which they pay a week later.”

“B…but all the outfits…” Alya tried to reason.

“All of those were commissions…honestly Césaire you’d think the class would make Marinette waste valuable material and time to make us all the stuff she gives us for free? You’d be absolutely stupid to think we’d ask for free stuff just because she’s our friend.”

“…Alya did you think just because we were friends with Mari we’d get all of the things she brings to class was free?” Nino asked his ex girlfriend who looked away in shame.

“Alya those outfits and gifts she gives us were commissions we sent her like…2 years ago in advance depending on what was needed through her website,” Sabrina informed the now distraught looking teen.

“B…but-”

“I wasted a lot of bakery goods and designs on you Alya because you begged me to or would just bitch to me about them. We aren’t friends anymore so you might as well pay the bill of all those ‘free’ things you felt entitled to,” Marinette said with a glare that made the taller girl feel small.

“But my fam-”

“I could care less Alya, you brought this on yourself,” Marinette said with a sigh before walking to her desk and Nathaniel grabbed the box of goodies before following after Marinette.

Alya stood there hurt and confused as the rest followed the bluenette.

That night Alya was grounded and had to get a job as her parents informed her that they only paid 1/10 of the bill. Having informed Mari’s parents that that’s all they were willing to pay since it was Alya who basically asked for free stuff and the rest was to be paid by herself with no other help from her family.

Marinette and her parents agreed since they knew Alya’s parents basically were disappointed on their daughter.

Marinette knew it’d take possibly years for Alya to pay back, but Alya’s parents kept reminding her whenever she got back from work and kept a chalkboard to show her progress.

She didn’t make that much progress after 3 months.

Mari and the class didn’t care, neither did Lila who was screamed at by the glasses wearing teen when she found out she was lied to.

Now she had to pay the price.


	8. Anything for a Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slams open door* DID I HEAR ALYA SALT??! Alya following Lila's advice well into their adulthood, Lila convincing Alya that the best way to get good stories is to sleep with the people she wants to interview (despite Alya being married to Nino with two kids at home). The cheater is caught in the act. Marinette comforting Nino is optional. (thyladyanput)

It began when she was 19 years old, having dropped out of college when she found out she was pregnant with Nino’s baby at the age of 18 years old.

After the birth she tried to gain her mark as good reporter by applying to a ton of news agencies.

Only to be ignored by a few.

She was still friends with Lila, ignoring her old classmates who went and betrayed Lila’s friendship because they found her useless.

Not knowing that Chloé had cornered them with Adrien and basically see the truth about Lila.

She couldn’t leave her friendless, so she kept being friends with her.

And Lila told her that to become a good reporter and get good interviews she’d have to sleep with whomever was necessary to get an interview.

AND SHE AGREED! IT WAS A GREAT PLAN!

She ignored the way her subconscious made her feel guilty about cheating on Nino. On disappointing her kiddos.

But she needed to become successful.

What with Lila promising to give each C.E.O and any famous business owner a good word about her and her just having to let them wooe her and sleep with her she had it in the bag.

But sometimes she never noticed the raised eyebrows, the sneers, the lustful look on their eyes, or them rolling their eyes at her whenever she bragged about Lila putting a good word for her.

She didn’t know that she was making a fool out of herself when Lila posted online about a good one night stand and leaving out Alya’s description on how she looked and what place to find her.

She didn’t know that Lila basically followed along who was the next best thing so as to “help” her friend score a good interview.

Alya pants as she pulls away from the C.E.O that Lila told her would make a great interview to start up her success as a reporter. She was sore, but it was worth it to be able to get an interview with the man.

The C.E.O merely slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and gave a kiss to her neck before pulling away.

“So about that int-” Alya starts to say before the man interrupts her.

“I’ll have my secretary call you. I’m terribly sorry Ms. Césaire, but I have a huge plane to catch in two hours and I have to get there early,” the man interrupted her making Alya pout a little.

“Oh…well ok. Thanks,” she said quietly as she brought the sheets close to her chest.

A few minutes after the man left Alya got dressed. She put on her dress and fixed her ruined make up and hair before leaving.

Not seeing a certain redhead watch her with wide eyes before checking the sign in sheet to look over something and see her grab her phone to make a few calls.

The same redhead who saw her walk in with the C.E.O.

—–

“Honey! I’m home!” Alya calls out softly, not wanting to wake up her 3 year old twin boys.

It was 2 AM in the morning, she had lied to Nino and said she was out with a friend. To which he merely rose an eyebrow when she wasn’t looking.

Her only friend was Lila.

She heard sobbing as she got near the living room and frowned, “Nino?”

She was shocked to see Chloé, Sabrina, Marinette, and Adrien comforting Nino as he was sobbing. His hands covering his face as his whole body shook from his crying.

Her husband looked up at her and she was shooked to see his eyes so red from crying.

He glanced at the coffee table before covering his face again.

Alya glanced down at the table and paled at what she saw.

Photos from when she entered the hotel with the C.E.O man and when she left.

—–

It didn’t take long after that that Nino asked for a divorce.

Chloé helped him file for full custody since she was a lawyer.

Which he got thanks to proof that he was the only one supporting the family.

Alya now was divorced and alone since Nino got everything.

She was alone and Lila didn’t ever reply to her texts asking for her help and for a place to stay.

Not knowing that Lila being punished by a certain Bee hero and Ladybug hero who believed Lila went too far.


	9. Consequences of "Stating Facts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about so Alya and lila salt Going to say we as we have all seen read stories where Marinette is said to be working with Hawk moth mostly be lila, whom puts the idea out herself or gets someone to say it for her. But what ifbit back fires and everyone thinks it is Adrain. And Alya reports on this without fact checking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death, Suicide mention

Alya stood there frozen as Gabriel Agrest spoke to Marinette’s parents.

She was heading to school and stopped by the bakery when she noticed The Agrestes car.

She grew angry at what that man needed with the class bully’s parents, not noticing the way the man’s shaking hands or his red rimmed eyes.

Her eyes went to her phone and her eyes widened at the top news article online.

‘Adrien Agreste Commits Suicide!’ read the article.

She felt her stomach drop before she makes her way to school. Shaking the feeling off because that terrorist helper didn’t deserve her pity.

She sees Chloé making her way to the bakery and sneers at the blonde. The bluenette really wasn’t better than the blonde.

The courtyard was full when everyone flinched when they heard two gut wrenching screams come from the direction of the bakery.

Alya was shocked as she heard the screams before rolling her eyes.

'Because why would the class bully be screaming about?’

As she made her way to class she was shocked to be met with police officers and Natalie, Gabriel’s assistant.

Natalie was a wreck, hair usually perfect but was messy, some few strands from spilling, her eyes red from crying.

—-

Gorilla wasn’t any better, the poor bodyguard was hunched over a seat at the bakery with glazed over red eyes as he heard the heartbroken screams and sobs from the two girls who stayed Adrien’s friends when the problem began.

It broke The Dupain-Chengs hearts to see the two now friends breaking down as they heard the news about their friend.

Gabriel weakly smiled at the couple, “I…If you’ll excuse me I have a few things to do,” he said softly before leaving the bakery.

—-

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M BEING SUED?! FOR WHAT?!” Alya screeched at Natalie not noticing as the raven haired lady was shaking a little.

“Alya!” a shout is heard and she turns to see her mother with Gabriel Agreste beside her.

“Mom tell them it’s ridiculous for them to sue me!” she yells at her mother as the rest of the class watch with wide eyes.

Lila sat beside her with a pale complexion and her whole body shaking a little.

“Alya… you’re being charged for everything you put on your blog, you caused that poor boy’s death.”

Alya froze before growling, “it’s not my fault! He basically admitted to working with Hawkmoth when he took his life!” she yells out shocking everyone.

A loud slap and a thud was heard from the room.

Alya landed on the floor, she touched her cheek and she froze at the slight pain. She looked up to see her mother over her with a look of disgust.

“That poor boy took his life because of all the harassment and assault he kept getting because of your false facts in your blog!” her mother hissed out.

“I posted the facts! They were the truth!”

“Were they?” asked a weak sounding Gabriel as he walked in to the classroom that his son was present in not just the day before.

Alya gulps seeing him, “Lila told me-”

“Lila is a liar Ms. Césaire. Everything she has ever told you has been a lie and because of the two of you not only have I lost my son, but I have lost the last remaining bits of my family. Be ready to be charged for slander amongst other things.”

“W…what do you mean other things?!” Alya screams.

“You posted many lies about celebraties Ms. Césaire, and you’ve caused the suicide of a famous Paris model. You’re in a lot of people’s hit list,” he spoke softly before leaving the classroom.

Alya was frozen before protesting as the officers handcuffed her.

Everyone eyed her with disgust as articles popped up as to the cause of the blonde model’s death and why the poor boy took his own life away.

As she was taken to the police car she was shocked at the angry screams directed towards her.

Even more shocked when she saw Marinette being held back by a teary eyed Chloé from outside the bakery. Both glared at her weakly with a look of disgust from Marinette’s parents and Gorilla.

She didn’t understand. All she did was state the facts.

What was wrong with that?


	10. Switching Classes and Leaving Destruction Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette switches classes after Lila is made the new class rep, Alya saying it doesn't matter because none of them need Marinette. Have Alya realize how wrong she is. Horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is kind of class salt, except Nathaniel and Chloé, sorry but nope can't do that to my babies. This will also have a bit of bio!dad Hugo Strange and another surprise.

They were surprised that the Monday after Lila was chosen to be the Class Representative that Marinette, Chloé, and Nathaniel weren’t there in class when they arrived.

Everyone shrugged it off as them being sick or something. Not really thinking anything of it.

They mostly thought that Marinette would wake up late like the usual or come a minute or two before the class started.

But when Ms. Bustier didn’t call on their names during roll call they became a bit suspicious, only a little bit but they shrugged it off not caring at all really.

They did question it a little before the bell rang for them to go to another class. As they passed by Ms. Mendeleiev class they noticed three of the students in there.

Nathaniel, Chloé and… Marinette?

The girl the two were talking to had bluish black hair but they had their hair down with a pink bow keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

Her bluebell eyes.

She looked sorta like Marinette.

“Marinette want to go to a café after school?” Aurore asked the bluenette who smiled brightly and nods.

They all froze. Marinette looked… quite different.

She now wore a pink ruffled skirt with red flowers decorated in it, a black halter top with a bee and turtle pin on her shoulders and black flats that completed the look.

They were about to confront the group before the warning bell rang for the students and they quickly made their way to their next class.

* * *

Lila smirked brightly from her seat, glad to have taken Marinette’s spot as Class Representative as well as have made the bluenette leave the class.

She had sent a smug smile to the bluenette before she left, although she was a little confused at the small smirk she was given back. More so when a cackling Chloé took her arm by the elbow as well a jittery looking Nathaniel when they had made their way to the principal’s office.

Ms. Bustier smiled weakly to the class, “alright, we have a few events that are coming up as well in a few months. However, since Marinette was our last Class Representative we cannot use what she had already reserved as she has already called to cancel those reservations she had already set before switching classes.”

Everyone in the class froze before shrugging it off, the bluenette probably had something boring stored for them really. Not at all remembering the fun trips that Marinette had been able to book for them.

“What a pity, she had such great ideas. I don’t know how that girl got us on the list for a tour at Wayne Enterprises, Channing-Black’s Cupcake Shop, The Umbrella Academy, as well as to see PK Academy,” she says with a sigh, just a bit quiet to herself as to not have her class hear what she had just said. Not at all realizing that the class had heard her perfectly clear and were very extremely shocked at what they heard from their teacher.

Wayne Enterprises? They….they just missed out seeing Gotham, of possibly meeting Bruce Wayne or even Batman.

Channing-Black’s cupcake shop? They could’ve met the woman who’s life story was made into a movie and her wife who baked! Alya could’ve had an interview with Mrs. Channing-Black about how it felt to realize her father was sent to prison, not at all thinking it was a sensitive subject to the poor blonde that was relieved that her father had been let out early because of good behavior.

The Umbrella Academy? A chance to see the headquarters/home of the used to be superheroes when they were younger?!

But what shocked them more was the news that they wouldn not be able to tour PK Academy. It was a well prestigious private school in Japan, only having 542 students on campus, a well known Japanese teen actor’s younger sister went there!

Lila was frozen, those trips sounded…amazing. Now it was her turn to find a way for the class to go on trips. However, she had bragged about being able to get them into great trips, but…with what Ms. Bustier had said it sounded amazing.

She was screwed because Marinette had her ways to get those reservations and now that she had cancelled them she couldn’t just use them as her ideas.

Before she could say anything Alya stood up and hissed, “Lila can get us better trips! We don’t need Marinette’s stupid help!” she argued while the rest of the class argued in their heads before weakly nodding.

“Oh! Since the trips haven’t been paid for we still have a few fundraisers to complete, we’re halfway there,” Ms. Bustier said weakly lying. Most of the money came from Chloé’s parents a bit from Marinette but both had pulled their money out when they decided they wanted to transfer out from the class.

* * *

It was a nightmare for both Lila and Alya when they were given the rundown on how much the class had made with their few fundraisers. Alya having forgotten that Marinette made small fundraisers when she could that made tons of money while the large ones were with the class that she organized much to her distress.

Lila did not even know where to start with fundraiser ideas nor did she know what place to even try and get them a trip to.

Alya and her were shocked at seeing that the class had only risen $800, which was from the fundraiser that Marinette had a big help with the class but they really didn’t do much. It was a fundraiser that made Marinette frustrated with her class.

Alya wasn’t that mad really, she just smiled at the class, “we don’t need Marinette! We can raise enough for the trips!” she said excitedly which the class nodded.

They were determed to raise enough for their trip.

* * *

Marinette, Chloé, and Nathaniel were relieved when they switched classes and both Chloé and Nathaniel howled with laughter as Marinette called each reservation that she made for the trips and cancelled them.

Marinette was relieved that she was not Class Representative anymore, but that didn’t stop her nor Chloé from helping out Aurore, Ms. Mendeleiev’s class representative.

Both girls gave sent their portion of funds to the go fund me that Aurore had set up which shocked their new class but they insisted since it was basically their right to do so. They wanted to help as much as the class needed.

Ms. Mendeleiev’s class only had $10,050 when they asked which surprised the three newcomers.

Aurore had told the whole class that their class trip could be a trip to America to visit perhaps New York.

Marinette groaned and lightly blushed as her two friends told the class the amazing reservations that she had cancelled before leaving Ms. Bustier’s classroom and that perhaps they could help Aurore make those reservations with Marinette’s help as well help with fundraisers that would help the class be able to reach their goal.

Their goal was $15,000 just to go to New York, but with all the places Chloé told them about the class became excited. Aurore asked the three for help, to which they agreed and they went gone and they changed their goal to $55,000 so they could be able to fly to Japan to be able to tour PK Academy while in Japan.

With the addition of Chloé and Mari’s money they reached $16,050 much to the shock of their new class.

Saiki and a blonde soothsayer sighed in relief from Japan when they felt a weird amount of stress being lifted for some odd reason.

Their first fundraiser with their new classmates was a Karaoke party that Chloé had hosted at her father’s hotel. They had Marinette and Ondine mention it to a few people during lunch who sent the news out to their friends who told their parents.

Their classmates Instagrams were filled with videos of parents just singing songs and each child of said parent being embarrassed. Chloé got an amazing video of Marinette’s parents just singing a Beatles song while Marinette had a video of Chloé hiding in shame as her parents sang badly to a Bruno Mars song.

They sold food and drinks while it went on as well as ticket numbers for those who wanted to participate in the karaoke.

They made $7,635 because miraculously Jagged was there for the week and had crashed the party and in his Instagram it showed him and Penny singing Eleven Minutes by Yungblud and Halsey which led to more people coming.

Aurore and Marinette were baffled and shocked when $16,000 more appeared the next day only for Marinette to squeak in shock as both Jagged and Clara called her to say the contributed to the fundraiser wanting to help their favorite designer and honorary niece. They told Marinette they did not care how much they sent, they wanted their niece to be able to travel with her friends in the class.

The class was shocked when an excited Aurore told them they were half way through their goal.

* * *

Lila scrambled for a good idea to what to create and how to start with the class’s first fundraiser without Marinette.

Alya came to her a few minutes before lunch was over and informed to brunette about people talking about something with about a few students talking about karaoke.

Lila and Alya then decided to make a karaoke party at the last minute that took place at the school auditorium. Alix and Kim send out a text to their friends as well as the rest of the class. They sold snacks as well as had people pay to request a song.

All in all the class raised $200 which they were sort of proud of while their parents secretly winced at how bad the whole thing just was.

Lila still didn’t really know what she could plan for the trip and in the end she informed them that the trip they could go to is London, England and visit for an entire week and have a tour to a few of the well known places or New York.

She was glad that the class agreed to the staying at London for a week plan. Even if she hadn’t gotten a reservation set she believed she had time.

She would later regret she ever believed that.

Their next fundraiser was a bake sale that they held outside of a gig that Nino had.

They made $263, they were glad that Rose knew how to bake since the last bake sale had both her and Marinette make the goodies much to both girls frustration since the rest of the class just basically made drinks, easy ones at that, to go with the treats.

Rose was a bit sad that not all of them sold, she didn’t sleep for almost the whole night before the bake sale because she made a lot of cookies trying to make up for Marinette not being there.

Didn’t help that each time one classmate went to a potential customer, they mentioned it was a school fundraiser.

* * *

For the next fundraiser, Aurore had decided since Halloween was close that they have a bake sale for Halloween full of Halloween themed treats along with a movie night at the park that would play scary movies.

The class agreed and surprisingly, Marinette was not tasked with having to bake any goods all by her and Rose’s self.

The class were able to ask to use the kitchen in the hotel and with the help of Marinette telling them what baked goods to make and how to prepare them they were done by 10 PM when they had started at 3:40 PM.

Both Marinette and Marc informed the class that they could handle being in the table with the goods since Marinette HATED scary movies and Marc just did not like them because he was not really comfortable with really gorey movies. Nathaniel of course stayed with them.

They sold tickets to people that arrived so as to be able to see who were allowed in, of course. Other than the baked goods, the class sold lemonade or hot cocoa since it was starting to get chilly in the fall weather.

Over all they raised $4,860 that night and most of it was because of the baked goods as well as the amount of people who came to watch scary movies.

* * *

Lila drank a large cup of black coffee alongside Alya as they scrambled around to help the class with their play that was part of a grade in theatre class. There wasn’t any set design nor any costumes done, it was so last minute because Mylene had barely remembered to call her classmates to tell them the horrifying news.

They got an F on the small play because of how frazzled the actors were and no good costume or designs were there to charm their theatre teacher. They were disappointed, not remembering that Marinette and Nathaniel always helped with the set design as well as draw up costumes and have Marinette make them.

Alya pushed it off as bad luck, but Lila suspected it being something else entirely.

When November arrived they decided that they should have another fundraiser.

They hosted a pool party at the community pool that was close to closing due to the weather.

Nino djed and they brought just drinks and sold tickets.

…they raised only $75 since not many came.

Unbeknownst to them this was during which Mari’s class made another bake sale only with other clubs. Selling only pies and making a contest for people to show off their pumpkin or any other vegetable as well as selling ticketd for people to watch the contest. It was a fun event that got more huge when Luka volunteered to have his new band, Little Nightmare Heart, play during the event.

After they divided the money they received $500 which they were ok with.

* * *

Alya muffled a scream behind her hands as Lila swayed from where she was standing, the class had been tasked with decorating the classroom for Christmas and they had gone a bit last minute to get the decorations.

Turns out they didn’t have enough money to get all the decorations needed so Alya had sent the group chat a list of things they could do.

Lila was tasked with making paper snowflakes.

They got to class early to decorate, Alya had just placed her and Lila’s large black coffee beside the decorations for a moment when Nino accidentally bumped into it and causing the coffee to spill on the decorations most of his classmates spent a night on half heartedly making.

Lila wanted to scream in frustration at that, but let Alya scream for them both.

They were envious of Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom whenever they had her class. It looked like a winter wonderland since the whole class helped each other out.

Marinette and Nathaniel were the only ones who could draw decently well, and were the ones to be tasked with creating the difficult decorations much to the bluenette and redhead’s frustration.

Two weeks before Christmas Ms. Mendeleiev’s class set out to do another fundraiser, this one a contest taking place at Marinette’s family’s bakery. They had people sign up and write down the goodies they were going to make to enter the contest and the best one that entered would have their recipe of said baked good that would be added to the bakery’s menu for only that month.

They sold tickets and hot chocolate as well as small gift baskets filled with candy and other little small goods for people who just came to watch the contest.

They made about $3,640 in total.

Although, Marinette did make a small auction to auction off an MDC original dress that sold for $3,000 making her ten times the price of materials she invested in it much to her utter delight.

They were ecstatic that they just needed $8,175 more and they had close to 5 months to raise it.

Well…$5,000 left to raise after Kagami’s mother picked up wind of what her daughter’s class was doing and donated $3,175 to the go fund me.

Felix, with the help of Claude, was able to persuade his mother to help the class and basically a month after meeting Marinette she gave them $4,500 just so that Marinette could model a few designs for her which an embarrassed Marinette agreed to.

They just needed $500 and they were glad they were ahead of schedule.

Marinette had helped Aurore already set up the reservations as well helped the class get the necessary things for their trip as well as the chaperones.

* * *

Alya groans weakly as it rained on them, their next fundraiser idea was a dog shower where they would shower people’s dogs.

They raised $400 before it began to rain.

They were fine with that.

Sadly they didn’t in account of the rain and Kim and Alix broke their skates because of the rain. They were doing a contest but it did not end well because one of them opening a gash on their chin. They also were not remembering that Marinette kept it in her classmates schedule as well as the weather to see what could be done that day and be able to schedule contest or class outings with everyone.

* * *

Ms. Mendeleiev’s class decided to rest for a while from fundraising and all of them had gone to the bakery to relax and buy, ignoring the protest from Mari’s parents, a few pastries.

Chloé and the rest of the class were absolutely shocked to see tiny petite Marinette just eat a huge chocolate covered croissant, 3 of them to be exact.

* * *

A month or two passed before their goal was going to be met when a scream could be heard from Ms. Bustier’s classroom as Lila slammed her hands on the table as Alya cried on the desk, turns out that the night before, the money they had been collecting for the trip went missing and they had no clue as to where it could’ve gone.

Again, forgetting that money that was cash Marinette kept locked up tight in her room.

An excited scream could be heard from Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom as Marinette hyperventilated as she showed Chloé her phone, turns out her great uncle Cheng, the chef, had send $3,000 for his niece’s class.

They could all finally relax.

But Ms. Bustier’s class couldn’t.

* * *

Ms. Bustier’s class had just went to the zoo when the school year ended, their Instagrams being filled with pictures of tired looking teens.

However, Ms. Mendeleiev’s class had the students’ Instagrams being filled with videos and pictures for the next two months.

They went to Japan first to see PK Academy first and Marinette’s Instagram had pictures of Saiki’s class, so did her other classmates.

One had a pouting Teruhashi Kokomi who was being hugged by Marinette, the glow that the other bluenette had that always attracted everyone in the city looked dull compared to being next to the French Asian teen girl hugging her much to her annoyance.

A blushing Chloé was posted on all their Instagrams that had her being lifted in the air by Hairo Kineshi who kept basically complimenting the blonde as he bench pressed her.

Marinette was the second person he bench pressed but he stopped when he was shocked how light the bluenette was much to her embarrassment.

Another had Marc and Nathaniel talking with a platinum blonde boy, Kaidou Shun who looked at the boy oddly but the next few pictures had the boyfriends blushing around the blonde.

Most of the pictures had the class in selfies while there were a few videos. One of them was of Nendou eating noodles with Marinette beside him who watched him with wide eyes while the rest of the class were amazed at how much he could eat.

THEY EVEN GOT TO MEET KOKOMI’S OLDER BROTHER.

Only Marinette was able to get a picture with the Saiki teen.

Everyone found it adorable since it was the bluenette and the pinkette eating coffee jelly at a café.

A video showed the bluenette raving about it while the pinkette nodded.

A few people were jealous.

Their next trip spot was to Brooklyn, New York City where they got to tour the bakery of the Channing-Blacks.

The pictures from Marinette’s Instagram was just of Chestnut, Caroline Channing-Black’s horse with a few students every now and then.

Chloé had a few pictures with the blonde Channing-Black while Marinette had some with the raven haired Channing-Black. A few of her Instagram videos had Max show her how to bake a cupcake since the two Channing-Blacks were excited to have a daughter of a baker be in the group.

Luka had pictures with him and Earl, the gentle grandfather like man holding his baseball bat and smiling wide.

What made it better is that bumped into the Avengers who they took pictures with.

Their next trip was to Argyle, New York City. The class only had a few pictures really.

Most of them with either Diego Hargreeves or Allison.

A few had taken a picture of Grace.

Marinette as well as Luka mostly had pictures of Klaus Hargreeves, who was 5 years sober thanks to his boyfriend Dave Katz, as well of Five Hargreeves who had a look of pure confusion when looking at Marinette. The 15 year old space jumper was looking at her with a wide a look of calculation.

There was a 10 minute long in both Instagram and YouTube that had Marinette gushing to Grace about how amazing her style was.

A lot of people found it adorable.

Nathaniel and Marc had pictures full of aesthetically taken shots of a few rooms of the house that they got permission to take.

One video however, took the cake.

Vanya was in a few of the pictures, both her and Marinette bonded over tea and in the video it showed Luther patronizing Vanya before a loud slap was heard which was from Marinette who quickly defended the brunette.

It got a lot of views and more reasons to not like Luther Hargreeves, Number 1.

Another was a shocked class watching as Vanya slightly panicking before Marinette ran up to her and held her hands before helping her out with breathing exercises. The camera catching the slight trembling of the things around them that those watching also caught on.

It wasn’t a surprise since the whole world realized what a monster Reginalf Hargreeves was with what he did to the youngest member and her powers.

What surprised them more was that Ben, who was alive thank you very much, was actually Mari’s uncle because Sabine’s parents weren’t ready for another kid so they gave him to Reginald.

The news was abuzz and so was Paris, France that Marinette was the niece of one of The Umbrella Academy members.

Their last trip was Gotham and well…Marinette instantly caught the attention of a few rogues, did not help that Hugo Strange brought to light that she was his daughter because him and Sabine dated before she left for Paris and had her when the class were able to book a tour to visit Arkham.

Which had a few sneaky reporters.

And there was now more news of Marinette’s family as it came to light and her name shown on the news.

Marinette Haruhi Dupain Cheng-Strange was now known.

There was videos of the class meeting the batfam as well as the Wayne family when they had made their way to Wayne Enterprises.

Even a few rogues got on their Instagram.

Fish Mooney was a big one, the mind controlling meta had complimented Marinette and Marinette was just excited to meet a meta, although, the whole class was weary, of course.

The was even a video that was for fun that had the whole class meet the rogues as well as the Suicide Squad.

“Can we make them our partners in crime?” Mooney asked an exasperated Penguin and Batman.

“This isn’t how it works Mooney,” Batman said which she scoffed at.

“You have those bird boys!” she hissed at before placing a hand on Marinette’s head and everyone was glad that Mooney now wore gloves.

“I get Marinette, because both of us love fashion unlike the rest-”

“Hey!” could be heard from a certain Quinn.

“-of you. Poison Ivy can get Nathaniel and Marc because he’s a redhead and they seem to like plants. Harley gets Claude, Katana gets Kagami since both know how to use a sword, Oswald gets Aurore…”

The video went on for 10 minutes and in the end it had both Oswald and Batman shouting in disbelief.

That video got popular quick. It was trending especially when Hugo Strange shouted that no one gets dibs to have Mari as a crime partner other than him much to her embarrassment.

Alya watched all this through the screen of her broken phone that she had thrown against her bedroom wall when she saw the pictures of the class at Channing-Blacks bakery shop and Aurore’s interview with both women on how it felt when they went from the bottom to the top.

So did the rest of her classmates. They looked through their phones in envy and Lila was shocked at where they went.

They even felt their stomachs drop when it came to light who Marinette’s biological father was none other than one of Batman’s rogues. They had at first been excited that Marinette was related to an Umbrella Academy member before remembering she was not their friend anymore.

* * *

When school started back up Ms. Bustier hoped that Marinette as well as the other two would be put back in the class. However, much to their disappointment she was not in their class.

She was back in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class and they watched in envy as she was hugged by her new classmates when she arrived.

For the next few months the only talk of the school was about Ms. Mendeleiev’s class trip and about Marinette.

Mostly about how she was basically a Gothamite because of her biological father as well the niece of an Umbrella Academy member.

The bakery boomed in business, having started selling all sorts of cupcakes and coffee jelly that Marinette was able to get the recipe from Kusuo who was shocked when Marinette had sent him a package with the recipe her parents made that made it much more delicious. It also boomed in business because of Max and Caroline sending shout outs to the bluenette whenever they wore something of hers they commissioned.

Her old classmates watched in envy and sadness.

They had been banned from the bakery as well Marinette had been able to get a restraining order for each of them much to their shock.

Paris was shocked when a new Black Cat came along when Ladybug was fighting another akuma.

This one was a much older gentleman who had black curls and was lean, as well as sporting green eyes.

His name was Alley Cat, Chat de Ruelle, and he was Klaus Hargreeves. He had received the miraculous because the Hargreeves siblings went to Paris so that Ben could reunite with his older sister. Master Fu had seen him and Plagg could see the destructive power behind those green eyes.

It was a low blow to Adrien who had been out of Paris for the school year because of a movie he was staring in. However, at least he had a fun time unlike Ms. Bustier’s class. As well he was grateful a bit that Ladybug had better help after Master Fu explained to him why he could not be Chat Noir anymore.

Lila screamed in her pillow as she was reminded that she was class representative and had to start planning for the next trip that the class could go to.

She regretted making Marinette leave the class. She regretted it a lot now really.

At least Marinette’s family was getting bigger by the day and their business was booming at a rapid pace that had Klaus becoming a cashier and Dave a baker to help the family as help was eventually needed.

Even a certain pinkette popped in. every now and then for a coffee pudding who went on to tell Marinette of his powers after she got suspicious on how he arrived to Paris so quickly a few hours after the bakery posted in their Instagram page of the coffee pudding.

Kusou may or may have not received the Horse Miraculous a few months later much to Max’s disappointment and the pinkette’s annoyance before it was agreed that Five would receive the miraculous, although he had to be restrained from murdering the akumas much to his annoyance.

All in all Ms. Bustier’s class were scrambling quickly to raise enough money this time around to go to a great trip that year.

They barely could think straight as they begged and yelled at a distressed Alya and Lila to raise enough for them to take a trip to New York. The two poor girls needed a lot of coffee to be able to hold on their responsibilities as Class Representative since Lila couldn’t lie her way out of her duties because she just couldn’t really.

The school dance was that year and all the other class representatives started fundraisers to be able to get good stuff for it.

Ms. Mendeleiev’s class were the talk of the class for months as well as Ladybug’s new partner who was overprotective of the young Ladybug.

All in all Ms. Mendeleiev’s class were looking forward to the school year much to their delight. They had three classmates that were amazing and they would not trade them for the world no matter what as they helped greatly with fundraisers that instantly met their goal a month or two much to a bluenette’s great embarrassment and the class’ great astonishment.


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  


A Scary Truth

> Doing these all together since either way Chloé is the fox hero in both lol and idk didn’t want to do seperate ones. Sorry.

Alya glared furiously at her phone as she watched the akuma battle.

She had believed that Ladybug would have most likely asked for her help. However, that wasn’t the care when a blonde haired girl joined Chat Noir and Ladybug.

She was fine with it at first, believing that Ladybug just couldn’t find her at the moment.

Except, once the trio were done they did a little hip bump smiling widely before all three went their seperate ways.

SEPERATE WAYS.

Alya was furious and threw her phone to the wall after seeing the new permanent fox. Her name was Renard Roux, her outfit blood red with a few white spots here and there and her blonde hair having red streaks.

She was furious as the new lame fox hero kept coming whenever an akuma battle was happening.

She had tried to get Ladybug’s attention so that she could argue with the hero. Except, Ladybug just ignored her now and would roll her eyes at her whenever she saw the glasses wearing teen.

She growls as she stomps around in her room before hearing light giggles and sees Ladybug and Renard holding hands as they jumped across rooftops. She watched as Renard stumbled a bit before Ladybug helped steady her and giggle before kissing the blonde fox hero on the cheek before the other stooped down and kissed the ladybug themed hero on the lips.

Alya’s eyes widened before she stormed over to her laptop and quickly started to type away.

—–

That night she smirked widely as she thought about the recent post she did when she went to her living room and was met with livid parents as the news was on.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Renard were there in an interview with Nadja Chamack which did not surprise Alya really.

What surprised her more was the topic of the Ladyblog. Specifically of how bad it was.

Alya watched horrified as they took down each post and showed all the holes in it and how it wasn’t even at all truthful.

Even about the posts on Lila were torn down as lies that she never fact checked at all.

“And then she has the audacity to tell the one person who has been telling her that this Rossi girl is lying that she’s just jealous?!” Ladybug hissed at the end of her rant. Renard rubbed the polka dotted heroine’s shoulder who leaned against her.

“Who may be this person?” Nadja asked curiously.

“Mme Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this Césaire girl told the poor girl that she was jealous of Lila because she liked Adrien Agreste.”

“This was not the case was it?” Nadja asked and Alya felt her stomach drop as she remembered the look of disgust that Marinette had on her face as well as the annoyed look from Nathaniel and Chloé.

“Well…I actually got consent to say this, but Ms. Dupain-Cheng is actually into females and only females. She has actually been in a relationship with Chloé Bourgeois for a year before Ms. Césaire arrived to Dupont really.”

“Mood,” Renard mumbles which earns a giggle from Chat.

Nadja’s eyes brightened before smiling, “ah yes, I knew of that already since she told me. Quite confusing when she told me about this Césaire girl really.”

Alya stood there frozen as they spoke about her blog being blacklisted and of the Ladyblog being sued for the many lies that were in it about all the celebraties that Alya believed Lila knew about without fact checking really.

And then the videos of Lila willingly catching an akuma to become akumatized made it even worse as well as how even Adrien Agreste did not trust the Italian girl with how both her and Alya were pushy.

Her family had such a hard time paying their lawyer after loosing each of the lawsuits and it didn’t help that her parents lost their jobs because of all the bad reputation they got because of Alya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Louis Lane and Clark Kent are in Paris to do a story on Ladybug and Chat Noir and they look at the ladyblog and LadybugOut and they go and see Aurora to talk about ladybug. Alya sees them and literally shoved Aurora outta the way. She takes out her phone and shoves it in Louis’ face demanding an interview, butLouis just puts Alya in her place on a live stream. She later sued alya for filming her without her concent.

Clark sighs in annoyance as his wife was being berated by the Ladyblog blogger as she had a phone very much pointed into her face by the glasses wearing teen.

Aurore groans wincing at the pain in her side, a bit shocked that Alya had basically assaulted her to just talk with Lois Lane and her husband Clark Kent.

She glances up in surprise as she hears Mrs. Kent hiss under her breath and she suddenly remembers that her interview was going on live because the two greatest reporters had been interested in her thanks to Marinette.

Thanks to her best friend.

Because of her blog BugOut was much more reliable the Kents had decided to seek out Aurore much to the blonde girl’s delight to talk about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They were having a pleasant live interview with Aurore when suddenly Aurore was violently pushed off her seat with a yelp and groan as a frazzled and excited Alya stood there.

She took out her phone and practically shoves her phone to Lois’s face making both Kents extremely and visibly uncomfortable.

Aurore was amazed at what happened next. She could see that Mrs. Kent was angry and glaring at Alya but the other teen did not seem to notice or she didn’t really car at all.

She winced at the pain from her sprained wrist and the slight cut on her cheek.

—–

Alya shrinked a little as her mother glared at her daughter.

“What right did you think you had to basically harrass two world famous reporters into doing an interview with you after you assault someone in front of them?” her mother asks her with wide eyes as she looked at her daughter.

Alya frowns, “assault? I didn’t hurt anyone!” she denies but before she protests more Nora showed the part during the livestream where she had shoved Aurore from her seat.

The poor blonde was holding her wrist close to her chest as Lois Lane ripped Alya a new one. A clearly visible bruise on her shoulder and cheek that had a small cut from how harsh Alya had pushed her off the chair.

“Alya you basically slapped and pushed her off her seat before you harassed Lois Kent,” her older sister said with a sigh rubbing her forehead.

“I…I just wanted an interview!” she screeches indignantly that has Nora wince from pain.

“Yes I see that young missy but you do not harass people for them when they are in the middle of something very important!” hissed her mother before pulling out her phone and sighs.

There was a knock on their door and Mr. Césaire sighed before going to open it.

A man in a blue suit walked in and smiled a little to them, a blonde woman with an all pink suit walked beside him and smiled brightly at the family before her eyes met Alya and her small smile with into a glare causing the glasses wearing teen to be surprised.

“Hello, I’m Emmett Forrest and this is my fiancé Elle Woods,” Mr. Forrest said while the blonde smiled sweetly at the rest of them before giving a deadpanned glare at Alya as she took out a folder.

“You’ve just been served Ms. Césaire,” she says coldly who smirked a little as Alya’s eyes widened.

“What for?!” she growls out.

“You illegally filmed Mrs and Mr Kent while they were in a live interview as well pushed a minor hard enough to harm her. That is an assault of a minor as well harassment Ms. Césaire. I hope you have good lawyers,” Ms. Woods said icily before her icy look melted to a smile as she took her purse that to their surprise had a chihuahua’s head popping out of.

She waved the family goodbye, “oh! You were only going get sued by Mrs. Kent but she decided to file the assault on the poor girl you assaulted as well,” she said before walking out with her fiancée behind her who waved them goodbye before closing the door to the apartment.

Alya froze as her family turned to look at her with very angry glares and she groans weakly at the trouble she deeply was in.


	13. Connections You Cut (But They Gained)

  
  
  
  


Marinette De La Dupain-Cheng was not an easily angered person, well... that would be a lie since she's half Mexican and her mother teases her about her temper that she must have gotten from her abuela Gina.

At least she keeps her temper at check unlike a lousy reporter who is now mostly a tabloid reporter who thinks she has all the facts without really researching.

However, at that moment she wanted to smack the hell out of her ex friend as Alya smacked her plate of pastel de tres leches off her hand. She pouted a little as it fell to the floor, but decided against being upset, she had eaten a two slices last week when it was one of her cousin's birthday. She just shrugged it off, but was sad again because it had chocolate frosting on it a little as well as a strawberry.

If it had chocolate in it, then it was worth smacking someone upside the head right? Her parents can't get angry if she hits Alya, can't they? Probably her papá but he'll understand. Right?

"We aren't you're friends anymore Marinette," Alya hissed to the bluenette girl who simply gave her a blank stare.

"Qué?" Marinette asked before facepalming and coughs, "I meant pardon?"

Alya had blinked a bit in confusion as Marinette had spoken a little bit in Spanish before switching to French.

"I said we aren't friends.... not at all neither the rest of the class-"

"Except Chloé, Nathaniel, and Adrien of course," Marinette asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the other girl.

Alya sneers at them, "except them too, all four of you are such bullies. Bullying poor Lila, such a shame that your precious sket-"

"Sal de aquí!" is heard from behind her as Tom comes storming out of the bakery with a rolling pin and belt as Nino and Kim run out of the bakery and fall over on the sidewalk with panicked looks on their faces.

Alya hisses and storms up to her boyfriend, "where is it?!" she screeches.

"Ay pendejos brutos," Marinette sighs before walking up to her ex friends and smiles innocently.

"Did you break into my family's home to get my sketchbook?" Marinette asked only to be ignored.

"We weren't able to get through the front door leading to the apartment," Kim hissed out angrily which made Alya angry as well.

Alya was going to snap at the girl but froze at the wide smile on her face.

"Too bad I have it locked up tight," she said with a smile before spinning around and walking towards the bakery.

"Ah! Antes que se me olvida, before I forget... you're all banned from the bakery. As well as your families," she said with a smirk before entering the bakery.

All three froze, but shrugged it off. Not really caring at all about not being able to buy any more bakery goodies. A few were too sweet for them they said in their minds trying not to be disappointed really. Which they very much were not at all.

They informed their parents and ended up getting angry glares because they really did like the bakery that had a variety of Mexican pan dulce, French pastries as well delicious dumplings of different varieties.

The class, sans her three very best friends, did not want anything to do with her at all. Not caring at all about wanting to hear reasons from their parents on how they were in the wrong. They latched onto Lila's side, even expected for Marinette to come back rambling in one of the many languages that she knew before switching to French and begging for them to be her friends again.

They waited patiently for the Chinese-Mexican American bluenette to come to them to apologize and to lift the ban off of them. They even waited for the other three to come back to them, believing that all four would be devistated to lose all their friends. Well...the other three since they didn't care that much about Chloé.

This all happened one Saturday morning. They waited patiently for the incoming texts that would have their old friends begging for forgiveness.

But they never came at all.

Not one single call or text was sent for the rest of the weekend.

The next Monday was a major surprise to them all and not something they would ever forget. When they learned how much a fuck up they did.

Marinette walked into class wearing a pink ruffled skirt, pink tank top underneath a pink leather jacket with black stitching, with pink ankle boots that had a few spikes on it. Her hair done up in waves.

Everyone winced at the amount of pink the bluenette was wearing, except for her three friends who really didn't mind.

Marinette walked up to Ms. Bustier and handed her a note which she read and smiled before nodding at the bluenette. "I'll hand you the worksheet that we'll be doing in afternoon," she told the bluenette who nodded.

All of them were curious, but did not question it since they made it clear that they didn't care at all about the bluenette anymore.

When it was time for lunch they were surprised when Mireille ran straight to the bluenette. Both bluenettes giggled before Mireille excitedly hugged the other bluenette.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh, I can't believe I get to meet them!" she squeals excitedly. She froze after a bit, "are you sure you wanna take me?" she asked softly.

"Hey it wasn't any trouble, really. I told Elle and Zoey that I was going to bring a friend. They really love the passionate type," Marinette said with a bright smile to the other shy bluenette who nodded.

"Ok then," she said softly.

The class were a bit bewildered but shrugged it off again.

Mylene and Ivan, however, gasped when two blondes walked into the room. One wore an all pink suit and her hair was in curls and she held a small purse big enough for a chihuahua to comfortably lay in it. The other blonde wore a black pantsuit with her hair in an elegant side braid, but what surprised them was the pearl necklace she wore.

"Elle Forrest..." Mylene breaths out and Ivan nods numbly, "....Elle Forrest and Zoey Pierson are in our class," the couple breath out watching the two blondes smile at the two bluenettes.

"Hello? We're here to pick up Marinette and her friend," both said to Ms. Bustier who nodded and gestured for Marinette to get her things.

Marinette walked up to them and smiled brightly at her two friends, "I'm ready Elle and Zoey," she said brightly before pulling the other shy bluenette next to her gently.

"This is Mireille," she said with a bright smile. "Mireille Caquet, my friend who's heard so much about the two of you," she said smiling.

Marinette did not ever once brag about her connections, but when her ex friends decided to believe that Rossi had them... well it would seem as their chance of getting to know her connections were cut. Now was the the time for her true friends to gain them and watch the class suffer with all her true friends.

Elle cooes at Marinette's outfit choice, she knew Mari since when she was born having known the bluenette's mother when she was just a teen and became friends with a 23 year old Sabine before she had gone on to college. Both women had stayed in touch and she had helped out with her friend with her wedding with the French Mexican baker.

Zoey knew Marinette through Ted when Tom had came to visit his friend in New York and brought the little bluenette over when she was 2 years old. She thought about her as her own niece as did Ted and the gang. She found it cute how Ted had been trying to correct the bluenette's Spanish which Tom found hilarious. She loved Marinette a lot and considered herself as Ted's sister once they stopped having feelings for each other and after they stopped having their rivalry.

Both also knew about what was going on much to their distress as well to the distress of Elle's Delta Nu sisters and Ted and his friends. Especially Lily and Marshall. They all agreed to the plan of revenge that Marinette had in mind.

Mylene and Ivan watched brokenhearted as Mireille was cooed over by the two blondes before smiling sheepishly at Marinette, "you don't mind if we eat lunch late do you? There's currently a protest and we really really want to go to it."

"No it's fine! Mireille can finally get to see what protests are worth protesting and the issues on them," Marinette said while smiling.

The class was shocked when the two blondes confirmed that it was outside of Paris, another city actually, that wanted to tear down an old building.

All four walked out of the classroom and Mylene stood there frozen as Ivan hugged her, "hey it's ok. It's ok," he said weakly as everyone else in class turned to look at the heartbroken couple.

"Who...who was that?" asked Alya confused.

"That was Elle Forrest and Zoey Pierson. Elle is a lawyer and the one who basically stormed into congress to pass a bill to stop animal testing after finding her dog's mother in a testing facility. Zoey is a famous protestor that was married to a rich man named The Captain," Chloé said while looking at her nails absentmindedly.

"H...how did Marinette know them?" Mylene weakly asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"It's no big deal, Lila knows tons of influential people that do protests," Alya said trying to comfort the couple.

"Elle is a lawyer though! She basically stormed into congress!" Mylene almost shreaks as she her small form trembled.

"Didn't Ms. Pierson steal a police horse after the Guns n' Roses concert in 2009 as well steal a van full of bunnies from a make up company?" Nathaniel asked his blonde friend curiously who nodded.

"Yep. Those two are well known," Chloé said and the whole class knew it was true.

Everyone knew about Elle Forrest nee Woods who won her first trial when she was still in her first year of law school that had to do with a Delta Nu sister's husband's death. It was also well known that she was the one to have the bill pass to not have animals be tested on before she got married in Washington.

Marinette didn't come back till the next day, her hair back in her pig tails and her outfit less pink but before class her ex friends noticed her passing out flyers.

Mylene walked over to one of the other students, Marc who was Nathaniel's boyfriend really, and gasps seeing that it was a scheduled protest.

But the date of it makes her deflate from hopeful to sad.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asks his girlfriend softly before being surprised and shown the flyer and he too gets sad.

They were busy on the day the protest was scheduled.

"We could've gotten tips...on how to do well at protests," they said weakly while Alix snorts.

"Just cause havoc. This Ms. Pierson did that," the skater girl said with an eye roll.

"It's not all abou-" Chloé was about to protest but both Adrien and Nathaniel just gently touched her shoulder and shook their head.

Both Mylene and Ivan got arrested when they tried to steal a cop car during one of their protests trying to show how they truly cared.

Sabrina was embarrassed to look at them the next day since it was her dad's cop car.

Elle and Zoey had been able to work well in the protest they took the two bluenettes to and Zoey even showed them how to steal a car... which Elle promised to ignore.

Marinette was just starting small and her friends couldn't wait when she brought out the big guns.

A week passed and people were still talking about Elle Forrest and Zoey Pierson when suddenly a platinum blonde with snow pale skin and haunting teal eyes walked into Marinette's class. She wore a green jumper under a blue collar shirt, a grey skirt that reached her knees, blue leggings, and sneakers.

Another girl stood beside her, she too was pale but not as the other blonde, she had black hair in a short bob, black eyes, and wore an outfit similar to a princess dress but short just reaching her knees.

All the students froze as they saw who it was.

"I...is that Dawn from Total Drama?" Juleka asked her girlfriend breathlessly who turned around and gasped covering her mouth.

Ms. Bustier's class were in shock as they stayed in their seats.

"Oh my gosh it is! Oh! Isn't that Ella beside her?" her small voice squeaks out as she sees her two favorite reality stars in front of her.

The Moonchild and The Fairytale Princess looked around and both their faces scrunched up upon seeing the class before lighting up upon seeing Marinette and Ella cooes at seeing the bluenette who blushes a little.

"Oh Marinette! Deary! We've come for you and that friend of yours, Rosanna...Rory-" she trails off tilting hef her head as if to remember a name.

"You mean Rosemary," Marinette says smiling thinking about her friend that was in Marc's classroom who was wanting to be both an activist and a actress that played a princess.

"Yes. I would like to meet this friend Rosemary of yours," Dawn said softly with a sweet smile.

"Oh! Chris and the studio finally agreed to that the Princess 'Reality' TV show pitch you told me I should pitch to them. I'm glad you told me you had an idea for one of your friends to be one of the characters," Ella said humming, causing butterflies and birds to land a bit on her, but more butterflies and birds landed on Dawn who smiled warmly at the creatures.

"Only one girl from each city that the studio wanted to cast he said," Dawn said softly.

Both girls knew of Marinette through Chris McLean, the bluenette's half uncle. The man gushed about her during behind the cameras that everyone in the studio knew of her, even the original campers of Total Drama. They too wanted in on Marinette's revenge as well since the original Total Drama cast now were adults who were now actors among other things.

Didn't help that Heather liked Marinette like a younger sister and had planned to strangle Rossi.

Marinette smiled, "I'm glad uncle Chris was able to get a word in for you-"

"Nonsense deary, he basically screamed to the studio that you liked my idea. Once they heard your name.... well it was approved," the ravenette Fairytale Princess gushed to the bluenette.

Marinette smiled and giggles, "alright let's go. I gave Ms. Bustier my note," she said with a smile.

As the class watched shocked as the three of them, all of Marinette's ex friends froze when Dawn spoke.

"All their auras are horrid.... especially that Rossi girl. It's very deeply concerning," the Moonchild spoke softly but loud enough for the class to hear and their stomachs dropped.

They forgot that Dawn was able to see auras, that was her thing during the show.

Lila was shocked and felt her stomach clench at what The Moonchild said but waved it off.

"Don't worry about them Dawn, they're not worth your concern."

Rose sat there frozen as the three teen girls left before her eyes widened, "wa...wait! Princess Reality Show?!" she squeals excitedly.

"I can ent-" Rose starts to excitedly exclaim.

"You can't."

"W...what?" Rose asked turning to look at her class and sees Alya who had a crestfallen look on her face as she looked back at her blonde pixie friend.

"They said one girl from each city. Marinette is taking them to see Rosemary from Ms. Mendeleiev's class," Alya said softly.

Rose freezes and tears up.

Rose liked Rosemary, they almost had the same name which the blonde joked with the ginger haired girl. Both liked fairytales and liked Prince Ali deeply as well as what he worked on. However, the ginger haired girl did more than Rose, she was in theatre as well as her few friends and they all cosplayed disney princesses for fun in her YouTube channel. She even helped in different charities which Rose was envious about the ginger.

It was her commissions that made Marinette befriend the ginger haired girl and the two became friends before Marinette's classmates cut ties with her.

"B...but surely I can ask Marinette to-" she was cut off by Adrien.

"They came for Marinette's friend. Are you Marinette's friend?" the blonde said with a vicious wide smirk that caused the pixie blonde to shrink in on herself.

She as well cut ties with the bluenette, and now she wasn't able to meet Ella, the Fairytale Princess from Total Drama.

Mylene and Ivan weren't doing good either, Mylene was trembling and the whole class knew it was because of Dawn. She too was a protestor, but for Mother Earth really and well known from the Total Drama reality show.

All three were heartbroken, but Nathaniel tried to cheer them up in a way that made Lila squirm in her seat.

"Don't worry about them. Doesn't Lila have an uncle who's animating a cartoon about princesses? She could put in a good word for you to be one of the voice actresses," he said with a vicious smile that made Lila want to strangle him.

Nino frowns, "don't be rude to Lila and Rose, dude. I'm sure Lila can put a good word in to her uncle."

Rose just nodded numbly before smiling at Lila softly, "yeah of course."

Being a voice actress for a princess in a cartoon sounded better than being in a 'reality' show about princesses she said in her mind. She didn't know that this was a very big missed opportunity.

The next day Rosemary ran up to Marinette and Nathaniel before class started and hugged them tightly while squealing, "I got the part! I got the part!" she squeals.

Rose froze next to Juleka as she heard the redhead.

"I was able to make a contract for the show thanks to Ella, Chri, and you!" she squealed.

"That's wonderful," Marinette says with a smile and Nathaniel hugs the girl back before ruffling her hair to which she whined against.

Rose stutters out an excuse before making her way to the art room but was shocked to see a sign.

'Art Club Members Only,' was what it read and she remembered that Lila had told her to leave the Art Club since even as a non member she could still go. However, it seems that she wasn't going to be able to enter it without being a member.

She regretted signing out of Art Club now.

* * *

It was a few weeks since the incident with Rosemary and Dawn and Ella had passed that everyone in the class forgot about, except the school didn't forget really, they still spoke about it when Rose was not around.

Alix and Kim and the rest of the class were were all at the park. The class was there to just hang out and didn't mind that Alix and Kim were both skating around. When they noticed the bluenette sitting in one of the park benches eating something from a bag. They glared at the Chinese Mexican American (Texan) girl they had been friends for only a 1 1/2 year with before they realized how horrible she was.

Marinette was eating her tamales de puerco when she heard gasps and turned around smiling as two blondes made their way up to her.

Alix and Kim froze when she saw a man with spiky blonde hair with red tips and the blonde woman with a red lighting bolt in her bangs walking towards Marinette.

"Oh my god," she whispers out as she holds her skates tightly on her hands and Kim froze as well.

"Who's that?" Alya asked curiously.

"That's Johnny and Sissy Blakely-Test, both are the second and third best skateboarders following after Tony Hawk," Alix weakly hissed out.

She was a fan of the 21 year old and his wife who was 22 years old, both were famous for their skating as well as being competitive with one another having bet that the other wouldn't propose faster than the other when they dated and got married at 18 and 19 respectively with Sissy being the one to win the bet.

"Marinette! Great to see you!" Johnny yells out to his faux cousin before pulling her for a hug.

Johnny had known the De La Dupain-Cheng family through his mother since Lillian was a college friend of Sabine's and so he met Marinette when she was a baby and he was 7 or 8 years old really.

And he really really hated what his honorary cousin's class had been doing to the poor girl and he as well as Dukey laughed at her idea of revenge.

"So where's that skating friend of yours dear cousin? The one who skates?" Johnny asked out loud as he stole one of Mari's tamales much to his wife's amusement and Marinette's annoyance.

"Allegra? She's set to be here in a minute or two really," she said in English which frustrated the class since the three greeted each other in French.

"If she's great as you say then she might be able to win a spot in the international skating competition that's about a month away!" Sissy said with a wide vicious smirk as she turned her head a little to see the little worms that were Marinette's classmates.

Alix dropped her skateboard on the ground as she heard the blonde woman talk.

Kim was heartbroken too but he mostly was into other sports like swimming. However, his heart stopped at what Marinette said next.

"Hey how's Gil? Is he still able to show up to show Ondine the ropes to be a better swimmer?" she asked her innocently as they passed her classmates.

"Oh yeah! He'll be here next week. He might even train the next Olympic swimmer," Johnny said chuckling before yelping as his wife pinched his side.

Gil Test nee Nexdor had become famous at 18 for being very athletic, he became more famous when he married Dr. Susan Test who became a world renowned scientist at the age of 15 with her older twin sister, Mary Test.

Both Alix and Kim felt like they missed out on something amazing.

But they reminded themselves that Lila knew some Olympic athletes and some go green skaters looking for people to sponser.

They shrugged it off, they didn't need Marinette to go big.

* * *

Nino froze at who he saw in front of the door of the classroom and felt himself get lightheaded at who he saw.

There stood Jordan Peele and next to him was Marinette who smiled as her friends stumbled down the steps and quickly made their way to her and stopped a foot away from the two.

The director knew Marinette through Gina when Marinette's grandmother had traveled and met with him. The two became great friends and met Tom and Sabine before Marinette was even born.

"H...hi," Adrien said timidly to the director who smiled at the blonde.

"So Marinette... ready to go to lunch and meet up with Jonah Hill?"

"Yeah!" Marinette tells him excitedly.

And as quick as the director arrived. The quicker he left, and he was by himself when this happened. It was after school and only Marinette and her gang of bullies stayed behind to chat.

But the school was abuzz at the news about the bluenette and her friends with the famous movie director.

None of his friends were able to comfort him other than Lila who told him that he did not have anything to worry about at all! She had an aunt who knew a famous movie producer. This led him to being very happy at idea of meeting a movie producer and not just a director, but a movie producer.

He was glad that Lila told him that, he knew he didn't need Marinette at all to get his dreams. Lila was helping him with that.

Marinette's and her three friends Instagram was filled with pictures of the place that Jordan Peele took the four friends. All through the weekend they caught behind the scene pictures of what looked to be Peele's next movie project.

Nino would've been fine with that... if it had just been the four friends, but it wasn't.

They had Claude, a classmate of Marc's who also liked to film, but Claud wrote better scripts than Nino and Nino knew that.

Which is why whenever it was a film festival, to cover for lack of writing he made up for it with costumes that Marinette had made last minute.

That Monday a shriek could be heard around the school as Claude launched himself on Marinette to hug the bluenette.

"I GET TO BE HIS ASSISTANT! I GET TO BE HIS ASSISTANT... WELL MORE LIKE AN INTERN, BUT THAT'S FINE! OH MY FUCKING GOD THANK YOU MARINETTE!" the boy shouts excitedly as he hugged Marinette who giggled at the antics of the boy.

"Hey it was no big deal, he wanted to find an intern for movie producing and you were the one to first pop up in my head. It was no problem really. Anything for a friend of mine," the bluenette said.

The class stayed quiet as they noticed Nino's mood.

* * *

A month has passed since the Blackly-Test and Jordan Peele incident happened that the whole class agreed no to talk about around both Alix and Kim. They had forgotten about it really, but the whole school spoke about Marinette's connection.

Mylene and Alya were the only ones talking in the classroom to their boyfriends when there was a shreak from Chloé who blushed darkly as she covered her mouth and whines weakly as Nathaniel and Adrien giggled at their blonde friend.

Both girls were curious on what that reaction was for when they turned around and froze.

Allison Hargreeves and a blonde blue eyed man stood in front of the door.

Alya froze as did Mylene at the woman they saw.

It was actress THE Allison Hargreeves, ex member of The Umbrella Academy and.... well she honestly had no clue who the dirty blonde man with blue eyes was until Mylene squeaked his name quietly.

"T...that's William Levy," she says weakly.

Marinette wasn't in the classroom, she had gone to the bathroom a few minutes before and now everyone was frozen at who was in their classroom.

"Aunt Allison?" a chipper voice called out from behind him and the golden blonde actress smiled widely before spinning around and squeals.

"Marinette baby girl!" she squealed out before hugging the girl. She found out about Marinette when the girl was 12, when Reginald finally passed away and the siblings looked through his office and found their birth certificates as well as files on their biological families.

Diego and Ben was shocked to find out that their older sibling married the other, making Diego and Ben related not just through adoption, but by marriage as well.

"Why are you here exactly," she giggles out.

"Oh! Your uncle Diego and uncle Ben wanted to visit their respective sibling and their niece. The rest of the family came because I, a few producers and directors are looking for a few extras for a telenovela that Will and I are starring in."

"That's so cool! I have a great person who would do amazing!" Marinette said brightly and Mylene felt her heart soar as if it was her that Marinette would chose, but she froze at the next sentence Marinette said.

"Chloé come on, you too Adrien and Nathaniel."

"Is that all of them?" Allison asked with a wide smile.

"I would ask Mireille, but she's currently heading to a protest with Zoey and Dawn."

"Can I bring Marc?" Nathaniel asked softly to which Allison nodded, "no it's fine, no problem really. The more the better really."

"Como esta tu padre?" William Levy asked in Spanish at Marinette who smiled at the Mexican actor. William knew of Tom since they were younger and had babysat the bluenette whenever he didn't have a busy schedule.

"Esta muy bien," she said looking at her aunt Allison.

"How did you learn french?" she asked curiously.

Allison blinked for a bit before sheepishly smiling, "I rumored myself really. Surprisingly the only ones out of all of us who knows French well is Vanya, Klaus, and Five."

"We have to go guys. Come on, the producers and directors are waiting for us at Le Grand Paris," William told the five young teens.

Mylene may have been sad about Elle Woods, Zoey Pierson, and Dawn. However, no one could predict how crushed she was about not being able to be introduced to Allison Hargreeves, a well known actress.

The rest of the class froze when they heard Marinette call the actress, aunt? They didn't know much about the Chinese Mexican American girl, just that she had a huge family and that one of her uncles in her father's side was a police officer and that another in her mother's side was a librarian.

Diego Hargreeves was a police officer and Ben had grown to be a librarian with Klaus as well.

Ivan rubbed her back and tried to cheer her up, but nothing would cheer her up when that afternoon Chloé ran up to Marinette and hugged her tightly.

"I've been cast! I got a part! I was just curiously looking at a script and Allison told me to read it which I did and the casting director was there!" she shreaks as she breathed in deeply as to not hyperventilate.

"That's wonderful Chloé!" the bluenette told her friend who just hugged her again making the bluenette giggle.

"Filming doesn't start till summer starts really-"

"So the same as Rosemary," Marinette said smiling.

"Yeah!" Chloé squeals out before blushing, "William Levy is ripped just like in the telenovelas you've shown me," she whispered quietly.

"I mean yeah but have you seen Chris Pratt?" Marinette said with a smirk.

Both girls giggled before walking off, Mylene left for the rest of the day and did not come back to school for an entire week. Alya and Lila had to go comfort the girl telling her that she had a friend who was friends with Scarlett Johansson which kind of cheered up the girl.

Lila knew other actresses, it wasn't a big deal. It was just Allison Hargreeves really, no big deal.

* * *

Months passed and the whole school were on their toes to see who came for Marinette. They heard about The Hargreeves and the other people who came for the bluenette through her Instagram.

During class was when Alya felt like she wanted to just up and possibly have a mental breakdown.

Two women walked up to the classroom door.

One was a black haired woman in a suit.

It was Lois Lane.

The other was a wavy haired brunette. Alya's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

It was Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" she whispers to herself excitedly. "Holy fucking shit!" she whisper screams which makes Nino look at his girlfriend curiously.

"What's up babe?"

"Lois Lane and Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson are in my classroom right now!" she whisper screams to him.

"Robin! Lois!" the bluenette squeals excitedly seeing her aunts.

Lois smiled at the bluenette while Robin glared at the class so intensely that they all squirmed in their seats.

"So blueberry, where's that friend of yours who you said would do great on that internship for the Daily Planet?" Lois asked curiously.

"You mean the internship for the news station in New York that I host," Robin said with smirk.

Both Robin and Lois knew of each other from when they went to a seminar when younger. Lois had become a bit of the bluenette's many real or honorary aunts when Robin and her husband brought the small four year old to the Daily Planet when Tom had let Ted and the gang babysit her when the De La Dupain-Cheng family came to New York for a catering gig.

Robin and Barney had taken the bluenette with them because the rest of the gang were busy.

"Guys guys calm down, Aurore is waiting in her class right now, let's go," Marinette said smiling as she took her stuff and left the classroom.

Alya sat there frozen, not noticing the wide vicious smile from Marinette's three friends who now sat in the back.

Aurore. It was Aurore who would be able to meet with her favorite reporter and news anchor.

She secretly hoped that Aurore was unlucky to receive the internship of either place.

Her answers went ignored because the next day the blonde pig tailed girl ran up to Marinette and hugged her tightly and squealing "thank yous."

She was heartbroken of course, but Lila had promised her that she could get her with The Wall Street Journal thanks to an older cousin of hers.

A week later she would cry as she saw a journalist from The Wall Street Journal at school to pick up Marinette and Aurore.

That week was when both Alya and Max felt like crying.

Mr. Damocles walked into the classroom and knocked on the door, smiling a bit sheepishly at Marinette who gave him a confused look.

"Your uh...godfathers and uncle are here."

"Marinette!" a blonde man ran up to the classroom.

"Baby Mari! Suit... uh dress up! We're going to New York with your parents permission of course because Sabine still scares me," the blonde man said with a wide smirk ignoring the gasps from the class as two newcomers came in.

Tony Stark and his husband Stephen Strange.

Both brunettes eyed the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Stinson-Scherbatsky do tell why are you here? My husband and I came for our goddaughter," Stephen Strange asked Barney.

"Uh... because I want to show her and her friends around in New York for a legan- wait for it- dary time!" Barney said clapping his hands and looking at the couple with a raised eyebrow.

"We're her godfathers, we wanted to take her and her friends out for the weekend."

Barney raised an eyebrow as he eyed the two and fixed his tie before spinning around to look at his faux niece, "alright baby Mari let's a go. Marshall and Lily are waiting for you and you can not stop them from-"

"Marinette come on sweetie let's go," Tony said with a wide smirk to his goddaughter.

Said goddaughter was lightly blushing, she didn't plan any of this so she was a bit surprised. She got out of her seat and grabbed her stuff and slowly went down the steps.

"Mari I swear Marshall is going to start a slap bet if I don't bring you. I already promised that you would be coming for the weekend. Please blueberry... please I can't go through that," Barney said with wide eyes as he got on his knees as his faux niece stood in front of the three men and a sheepishly smiling principal.

"Marinette come on, Petey is waiting for you princess."

"James has been calling me non stop to come get you Mari. Come on you can't let my brother and the gang down," Barney said with his hands in a praying sign as he looked up at the bluenette with puppy dog eyes.

Marinette huffs blushing, "how about I split the visit in half? Is that fine?" she asked as she turned around to look at her friends from the back and gestured for them to come along.

"That works," Tony and Barney said at the same time.

"Que bien porque ustedes lloran tanto como mensos," Marinette huffs out as she walks out the door and her three friends follow.

All three men follow after but Barney's voice could be heard.

"Wasn't that kid who wanted to apply for an internship with you in that class?"

"Denied and blacklisted him really. How smart or dumb do you have to be to honestly believe a napkin can gouge an eye out? I want smart people, not gullible people that Loki can trick into thinking he's a snake before stabbing them over and over."

Max sat there frozen before slamming his head into desk and groans weakly before running out of the classroom. The class sat there in shock not knowing what to say.

That weekend the news all over the world blew up upon the paparazzi getting pictures of Marinette and being informed of her being Tony Stark's goddaughter.

Didn't help that Hargreeves siblings stormed into Stark Towers and asked to see their favorite niece as well as a certain Channing-Black's bakery duo as well since Max Channing-Black knew of Tom from pastry school.

Nor did the bigger news that Hugo Strange, a Batman rougue, announced that he was her uncle. That he was Sabine's older brother, which led to many rogues trying to get to the bluenette.

That was an interesting video that was seen by everyone as it showed in the news.

Although, Kitty Section was surprised to see Luka there with the four friends. He had quit the band once he heard what his sister and her friends tried to do to the Chinese-Mexican American girl's design book.

Even more sad news to them was that he had a new band, Little Nightmare Heart, that got more gigs than them as well more attention on social media.

A week later they’d be shocked that Luka’s band got signed to Fearless Records, mostly thanks to Jagged and Marinette bragging about them, and had a picture on the band’s Instagram of them with the band Set It Off with the whole band members.

The whole class, sans her three friends there, knew they cut ties with Marinette, but they didn’t think that doing so would hurt them so badly.

They didn’t know she had so many connections, even Lila was shocked with how many people the Chinese-Mexican American girl knew of. Then again, the class had only been friends with the bluenette for a year in half before Lila came when Chloé and Nathaniel knew her for 2 years.

That monday was when everything Lila worked for came toppling down. It just wasn’t the way Marinette planned at it going. Except, all the people she knew, the ones that Lila lied about knowing, heard from her of the Rossi girl and had basically Elle swamped as clients of her and her husband.

Surprisingly, after Lila kept lying about knowing people, and Marinette left school with Elle and Zoey. Gabriel had found out of his older half brother making Elle his half niece. That was when Hawkmoth gave up and returned both of the Miraculous.

Gabriel knew his niece was smart.

She went to law school. She’d ruin him. However, he was curious on how she would ruin Lila.

Everyone at school were on their phones watching Aurore’s blog BugCatOut when it went live.

Aurore stood there with Ladybug, and with Elle Forrest, the blonde lawyer wearing an all pink pantsuit with her hair in curls.

Aurore asked the question that made Lila freeze in her seat.

“So is this Lila Rossi girl your friend?” the blonde asked the hero, the one who made it clear to Pari that she was soon going to retire, as well as the rest of the team, soon because of Hawkmoth giving up.

“Oh god no, that girl is a lier and is so delusional that she must have not noticed when Gabriel Agreste dropped her as a model and blacklisted her from wearing any type of his brand. She lies about many things,” Ladybug said before gesturing to Mrs. Forrest.

“Lila Rossi, if you are watching this you are being served for slander as well as using the names of my clients for your own gain,” the blonde said with a glare towards the screen that had everyone watching get chills down their spine.

After the news broke out Mrs. Rossi stormed into school and pulled Lila out of the class by gripping her ear causing the liar to cry out in pain as she yelled about sending her to a military boarding school or just straight up disowning the Italian girl.

Everyone who had stopped being friends with Marinette in the class stood there in shock. They cut ties from the bluenette, but they regretted it now that everything with what Lila said was all a barrel of lies.

Except, they couldn’t connect the strings that they cut. Not anymore and now they watched as every friend of Marinette’s got closer to their dreams with her help.

All because they cut ties from the bluenette.

They lost their chance of their dreams coming true.

All because of a girl who spun a web of lies that they got trapped in resulting in cutting the wrong set of strings that would have had them getting those dreams to come true.

Strings cut from the girl who tried to warn them about the liar and resulting on those strings connecting to new people.

All because they tried to destroy Marinette’s sketchbook that had the sketches of all her faux aunts and uncles commissions they had asked of her a year or two before.

Do not mess with a De La Dupain-Cheng with connections.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your alya can you use this quote "grab a plate and throw it on the ground" Ok done Did it break? Yes Now say sorry to it Did it go back to the way it was before No Now, Do you understand?" Tikki created a plate in Marinette's backpack Or for some reason she carries a glass plate in her backpack (Also think it would be great with Adrien too)

Marinette eyed the glasses wearing teen who had jumped as she had thrown the plate to the ground.

“I don’t get it?” Alya said with furrowed brows.

Marinette sighs, “it means what’s done is done Alya, I don’t care if you realized that Lila is a liar. I literally kept telling you that, but you ignored me no matter how many times I told you.”

“But-”

“You’ve done too much to try and honestly it’s too late to repair any type of trust I had on you.”

“Mari-”

“I don’t care what you have to say. You’ve shown me how you truly are and really… I stopped considering you my friend months ago. Good bye Ms. Césaire,” the bluenette said as she slammed the bakery door on her face. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt- Alya tries to get a internship at a famous news network but gets laughed out the door. When she goes back to find out why they didn't want her they debunk every lie she published and mention her unethical behavior for the sake of "journalism." Meanwhile all the celebrities that her blog mentioned are suing her for defamation. Being made a joke and a disgrace Alya wonders how it all went bad and recalls her words to Marinette.

She stood there in shock as she was basically escorted out of the building when she kept insisting the hiring person on why she wasn’t being hired.

They told her they didn’t want a tabloid reporter. Someone who didn’t check their facts! Except she does!

The 25 year old fumes before marching her way back to the office before she was caught by security.

“I demand you tell me why I’m not being picked for the internship!” she screeches.

The people in the office winced, but an African American woman, who had been in the news agency for 5 years a year after moving from America to Paris.

“You are basically a joke Ms. Césaire. You are a joke amongst journalists for your stories that you deem as ‘facts.’ It does not help of how you seek these stories. You spent almost a year chasing after poor Ladybug to find out her secret identity before she finally got a restraining with the help of Ms. Dupain-Cheng who as well got her own for you and a few classmates of yours in Dupont.”

“B…BUT IT WAS TO FIND THE TRUTH!” she screams.

“THE TRUTH SHOULDN’T BE SOMETHING THAT YOU BLINDLY POST CAUSING POSSIBLY THE DEATH OF THE HERO OF PARIS!” the woman shouts before glaring at Alya.

“Ms. Césaire, I’m deeply sorry that Ladybug had to be scared of you. However, you clearly look for the next big thing and don’t care about the consequences.”

Alya was about to retort when security finally came in and grabbed her.

She hisses as she was roughly pushed out of the building.

She huffs as she hugs the coat tightly before freezing at what they told her.

They called her blog a tabloid.

Full of lies. She quickly hisses and decides to prove them wrong and find the evidence for it.

She walked to her small apartment as she did a bit of googling to see anything about Lila and all her other stories she had on her blog.

After an hour she sat in silence as she looked at her phone.

There was nothing on Lila Rossi or any of the stories she had posted on the Ladyblog.

_“A good reporter always have their sources.”_

She froze as she remembered what she told Marinette and felt tears start to roll down her eyes.

She ruined her friendship with the bluenette because of a liar as well as her relationship with Nino.

All because she didn’t check her sources.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some Lila salt, where Lila lie catch up to her in a way that gets her taken from her mom. As in her parents are divorced and her mom was given custody mostly because most times it is the mom whom does. But when Alya starts posting her lila videos her father uses that to remove Lila from her mother abd all her lies come to light. But Marinette has moved on

“Lila… I fought for you during the divorce,” her mother hisses weakly at the brunette that looked at her mother in shock as her wrist was gently pulled.

“Come on sweetie,” her father said softly.

She turned to look back at her father, a man who was just an ordinary business man. He gripped her wrist not too hard, just firm to let her know he meant business. Her suitcase in his hand.

She looked around the classroom to see the shocked looks from her classmates, and noticed Marinette and Adrien wasn’t there.

Marinette wasn’t there because her family had a last minute bakery order and Adrien was there to help.

Except, both had transferred out of Ms. Bustier’s class and into Ms. Mendeleiev’s with Nathaniel too.

“W…wait why is dad here?” she asked with a hint of fright. She loved her father of course, but it wasn’t close to Christmas. He shouldn’t be here to pick her up.

“Your mother neglects you too much sweetie. Thank god the Ladyblog showed me she’s unfit to take care of you,” her father said as he eyed his ex wife who blinks and hisses.

“Unfit?! I at least-”

“You’re gone most of the days, you don’t even get home till 11 PM. God knows what she’s eating since the whole family knows she can’t cook. She barely knows how to toast bread.”

Lila blushed at that. She avoided looking at her classmates eyes, because what can she say? Really she was shocked.

“And… and with these stories from the Ladyblog just shows your neglectful to let her become injured-”

“Injured!” Lila’s mother screeched at what her ex husband said.

Lila was pulled along as her father dragged her out of the class. She finally weakly tugged for him to let her go.

“I… I lied! Nothing in that blog is true!” she gasps out but was ignored.

“I finally got full custody sweetie. You’re staying with me now Lila.”

Lila regretted her stories now.

Her dad was so boring and uptight.

She looked at her mother and her stomach dropped at the brokenhearted look she had.

She definitely regretted her lies now.

“THEY WERE LIES!” she screams panicking, not wanting to be stuck in a boring town with her father.

Everyone in class heard and sat there shocked.

They were… heartbroken to realize they were lied to and caused three of their classmates to move.

Marinette was right all along, but she moved on to being told she was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt: Alya ends up getting sued after someone hurts Marinette due to something bad Alya posted about her on the blog. Bonus salt is Adrien being sued with Alya because she named him as a direct source.

“You are lucky the person had only left a bruise on her arm,” her mother hissed out at Alya who frowned.

She had barely entered the apartment when she was suddenly confronted by her mother.

“What are you talking about?” Alya asked her mother who spinned around to glare at her daughter.

“What am I talking about?! I’m talking about Marinette who was almost assaulted because of the stupid nonsense you put on your blog!” her mother screamed at her.

“W…what?” she asked stupidly.

She had been talking to Adrien the day before but she had zoned out on their conversation because the dumb blonde had picked Marinette’s side. However, the only thing she picked from the conversation was that he said now Marinette follows him around.

All she did was post that Marinette was a stalker, nothing else.

“Marinette was almost attacked because of you Alya,” her mother hissed at her.

Alya blinked before she gasps, “what?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng was almost assaulted because of the false information you gave in your tabloid Ms. Césaire. Luckily, or unfortunately to the poor group who were informed of their mistake for reading your blog, for Ms. Dupain-Cheng she knew to defend herself very well thanks to her mother,” said a blonde woman with curls. She wore an all pink skirt suit and had a large bag that held a chihuahua.

“W…who are you?” Alya asked the woman who smirked widely.

“The name is Elle Forrest, the lawyer of the Dupain-Cheng and Agreste family,” the woman said.

Elle was Gabriel’s niece in his side of the family, having had a half brother who was Elle’s father, as well as a friend of Sabine since both girls were in Delta Nu during their time in college, having only met when Elle was 17 years old and Sabine was 22 years old.

“What are you doing here Mrs. Forrest?” Mrs. Césaire asked nervously.

Elle smiled softly at her before turning to glare at Alya, “you are being sued for slander as well as for the assault planned on Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I would’ve sued Mr. Agreste, but it would seem as my dear cousin’s words were taken very much out of context. Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s only reason to be following my dear cousin is because my dear uncle has hired her to be his assistant while she is his intern.”

Alya’s eyes widened and she gulps, “b…but Adrien told me she was following him!” she said trying to defend herself.

“Because she is his assistant, Natalie can’t always be there for Adrien so Mr. Agreste gave Marinette an internship as well as hired her to become his assistant.”

Elle gave her a folder and smiled viciously, “a Delta Nu sister always helps another sister out Ms. Césaire, you clearly don’t know the bigger picture of things. See you in court,” she said as her eyes narrowed at the reporter before smiling at Alya’s mother.

“Have a wonderful day!” she said before walking out of the small apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt where after lila is exposed but Mari doesn't forgive her Alya feels bitterly jealous of Maris new friends especially Aurore whose blog ladybugout is better than her tabloid ladyblog She tries to dish out some nasty dirt she made up about them (again especially Aurore )with disastrous results

Alya growls as she sees Marinette giggling amongst her new friends.

It’s been almost two months since the class, sans Nathaniel, Chloé, and Adrien, found out about Lila’s lies. They all tried to apologize to the bluenette, but she ignored them and had even issued a ban on most of the class from entering the bakery. Just her classmates, not their parents, but that didn’t mean they weren’t in trouble when they got issued a restraining order to be 10 feet away from the bluenette causing the bluenette to be moved to a new class as well as her 3 friends.

Everyone in class were sad sure, but they respected her decision so they didn’t cause any trouble.

Alya, however, was pissed. Why wasn’t she forgiven? Why? It wasn’t her fault!

It wasn’t fair she told herself.

Nino had broken up with her after she insisted that Marinette should come back to them. That she didn’t need to be in the new class.

Loud squeals could be heard and she turned to see as Marinette was spun around by Adrien and Nathaniel. Both boys were smiling and blushing a bit as they spun the bluenette around.

She hissed as Aurore, the blogger and reporter for BugCatOut, skipped to them twirling her cloud printed umbrella.

She felt jealousy as Aurore gave Marinette something.

Oh… it was a gift. A small one at that.

She never gave Marinette a gift, why should she when the bluenette made her things for free?

Alya growls as Ondine, Chloé, and Kagami walked up to the group and Chloé loudly announced their plans to go to the movies then have a sleepover in the La Grand Paris. She seethed in jealousy as they planned to watch movies among other things during the sleepover.

She wanted Marinette back! She didn’t care what her parents told her, it wasn’t her fault!

She got out her laptop and mindlessly looked at her most recent tabs when she looked back up and saw Marinette being kissed in the cheek by both Adrien, and Nathaniel. Her eyes widened as she realized how she could get Marinette back.

By making her new friends seem bad.

Surely she’d come back to her.

* * *

Alya hums as she finished her homework when she decided she wanted to watch TV.

She frowns seeing a blonde woman in a very pink suit and a raven haired man standing in the middle of the living room as her parents were standing near the kitchen with their arms crossed.

“What’s going on?” she asked curiously.

“What’s going on is that Marinette and her friends that you mentioned in your so called blog have decided to sue you,” Nora said growling at her younger sister.

“What?!” Alya screeched as she spun around to look at Nora.

“You’re being sued for slander as well as harassment,” the blonde said handing Alya a file.

“W…what do you mean slander?” Alya said about to protest.

“In your tabloid blog you posted lies about Ms. Dupain-Cheng and her friends trying to slander their names with misinformation. You’re being served. The relationship of Ms. Dupain-Cheng between Adrien Agrest and Nathaniel Kurtzberg is none of your business,” the blonde woman said with an icy glare at the teen while her partner handed her parents a business card that they graciously took.

“Mrs and Mr. Forrest can you please tell Marinette we’re deeply sorry,” Mrs. Césaire said, but was waved off as the blonde woman turned to Alya’s parents and smiled warmly at them.

“Non-sense, Marinette knows you didn’t mean for this to happen. Mr. Agreste issued the lawsuit really since Adrien Agreste may get harmed by the contents in your daughter’s blog.”

The couple walked towards the door before the blonde spun around and gave Alya an icy stare, “you’re blog has been blacklisted by many news organizations as well been ordered to be deleted as well Ms. Césaire,’ she said.

Mrs. Forrest turned to look at Alya’s parents and smiled warmly, "thank you very much for the coffee, but I believe this is the end of this meeting. Have a good day Mr and Mrs Césaire,” she said with a smile before spinning around and walking out of the apartment with her husband behind her giving the family an awkward smile before he followed after his wife that was starting to plan the case.


	19. Thanks Manon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt prompt : Alya sending messages to Marinette insulting her or telling her to kill herself or such but sadly (for her) Marinette forgot or lost her phone and it's someone else who finds it and sees the messages (a regular bysander, a boyfriend, another Friend, as you wish, only MLB or crossover is also your choice) Have fun~

Nadja Chamack was furious as she paced the halls towards her news station office.

Marinette had lost her old phone after babysitting Manon for most of the day after she had informed her of having a clear schedule. A clear schedule thanks to switching classes with her friends Nathaniel and Chloé. Manon, sweet Manon had taken the poor bluenette’s phone, but lost it and cried to Marinette who forgave her.

That was two months ago when she had switched classes with her artist friend. It was this morning when she found it under Manon’s laundry that she had forgotten about when she noticed it.

The girl had changed phone numbers, but Nadja wasn’t so sure if she wanted her old phone back. So she decided to hold it for her when she came back to babysit when she had a clear schedule. Thank goodness that she had an emergency babysitter, Sabrina, Chloé’s friend who really didn’t mind since she had more free time.

She was going to put the phone away in a drawer when it chimed with a notification. She checked it and it was from the bluenette’s ex friend, Alya Césaire, the tabloid reporter.

Odd… Marinette didn’t have a password for her old phone, possibly the reason how Manon was always able to get on it.

She opened the phone and blinked in shock at the sheer amount of messages her faux niece had in her inbox.

She wanted to click on it, but she wasn’t sure if she should.

Until a new text arrived from Alya and she accidentally clicked on it.

Her eyes widened as she read the text before she quickly scrolled up. Disgust filled her stomach as she read each text her honorary niece had from her ex friend. She quickly checked the others, they were somewhat similar, the only ones to not seem like it was Chloé, Nathaniel, and Adrien who didn’t have many texts other than a text from Marinette to fuck off.

* * *

Nadja had Elle Forrest nee Woods and her friend Vivienne Kensington beside her as she explained to Sabine and Tom what she had found. She was at least glad her friends were furious just like her and had gotten their college friend Elle to be their lawyer as they sued the ones who sent those horrible texts to Marinette as well make a news announcement.

* * *

Alya smirked viciously as she sent Marinette another text. She hated the bully so much, might as well give her a taste of her own medicine, no?

She deserved it really.

“ALYA MACARENA CÉSAIRE! GET OVER HERE NOW!” a shrill scream from her mother made her drop her phone and scramble to head to where her mother wanted her.

She made her way to the living room and froze at what she saw on the screen of the TV.

‘Students from Dupont charged with cyberbullying and harassment.’

Alya blinked and shook her head, but she watched as Nadja Chamack looked fiercely into the camera.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. A class in Dupont College has been charged with cyberbullying as well as harassment towards Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The first one to lead the assault is a Alya Césaire, blogger of the Ladybug blog that Ladybug has shown great disappointment on.”

Mrs. Césaire rubbed her face as she her father looked at Alya with red eyes and just shook his head before walking to the kitchen.

The TV noise became foggy to her ears and suddenly she snapped out of it as there was a knock on the door. Nora opened it and a woman with short black hair in a gray pantsuit handed her older sister a thick envelope.

“The name is Vivienne Kensington. Do tell your sister that she has been served for harassment and cyberbullying,” the woman said with a glare to the whole family before smiling widely making the whole family freeze.

“Well if you excuse me, I have more places to be,” Ms. Kensington said before turning around and walking off mumbling. “Elle is going to have a field day with all this, her little ass is lucky I know French to help her with this,” the raven haired lawyer mumbled to herself smiling softly thinking of the blonde as she left. Her heels echoing in Alya’s mind as Nora handed her the envelope.

She was… being sued? For what?! All she did was give Marinette a taste of her own medicine.

All of this happened because Manon lost Marinette’s phone when she babysat two months ago.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt prompt- nino realising soon after chameleon that Marinette was right and confronting alya, who in turn is fed some bs by Lila about seeing Mari seducing nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is aro ace for this.

Nino and Marinette were talking about homework when Alya stormed over to them.

Nino hoped his girlfriend had listened to him, Marinette was right and knew Lila was lying! His best friend knew Jagged Stone, she knew a few people because of her commissions. Jagged considered her his niece so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Mari called Jagged to ask of a Lila Rossi. That and well… Lila being Ladybug’s best friend couldn’t be possible because of reasons.

“Hey babe,” Nino said smiling but stood frozen as Alya threw her hand back as if to slap him.

Nino flinched but after a bit he opened his eyes to expect the slap. His eyes widened when he saw that Marinette was holding Alya’s wrist tightly as she glared at his girlfriend.

“What the hell were you planning to do Césaire?” she hissed out to her friend… well ex friend, because Marinette may be kind, but she doesn’t tolerate people abusing or hurting her friends.

She’s cut ties with people because of that. She’s not worried that she has to do that with Alya.

Alya’s eyes are wide before she winces at the tight grip in her wrist before looking at Marinette.

“Lila told me that Nino lied! Nino how could you cheat on me with Marinette!” Alya screams at her boyfriend.

Nino blinks slowly before growling, “whatever you’re thinking dudette… you have it all wrong.”

Alya takes a step back, “wait Nino-” she tries to defend herself but is cut off.

“We’re done.”

“W…what?” Alya says softly.

“I’m done. I want to break up. I’m over you now.”

“Nino you can’t possi-”

“I do mean it. I mean it more if you think my aromatic asexual friend would try to seduce me just to prove that she is right about something that she can honestly prove,” Nino said growling before walking off.

Alya’s eyes widened and she shook her head as now her ex boyfriend and ex friend walked away from her. Her classmates looked at her in disgust before looking away.

She was alone. She was all alone now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt prompt : In class, Marinette receive a message and is smiling at her phone, Alya caught that, so decide to take her phone and read it out loud; she makes fun of 'Marinette imaginary boy/girlfriend' but sadly they come at the door the same moment

“Do refrain from embarrassing yourself any further Ms. Césaire,” said a voice behind Alya as she spun around to see a tall lean male with black hair and glasses and a baby blue school uniform next to a blonde boy with blue eyes who was wearing the same uniform.

Alya stood shocked as Marinette’s phone fell out of her hand. She had seen Marinette smile at her phone, so she took it when the bluenette had been distracted.

To say the least she was surprised when she saw texts between her and a boy named Tamaki was understatement. She believed it was Marinette’s way to feel special, just a fake boyfriend or something like that really. So she read the texts to the whole class while Marinette eyed her with disgust and a look of annoyance.

And now here she was. Standing in the middle of class and a nicely dressed blonde teen boy walking up the steps before finally getting to where Marinette was sitting at.

Tamaki smiled widely, “hello my dear,” he said softly.

Marinette giggles, “hello my King,” she said teasingly to which caused the blonde to blush darkly.

“Well at least I have an excuse to get you a new phone,” Tamaki says smiling widely at his girlfriend who sighs.

Kyoya walks up to Alya and hands her an envelope.

“What’s this?” she asked confused.

“You’ve been served Ms. Césaire. You as well a few of your classmates as Ms. Rossi here,” Kyoya says before pulling out a thick envelope that made Lila pale from looking at the thickness of it.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re taking Ms. Dupain-Cheng to her home to discuss some business,” Kyoya says as the three of them leave.

Alya stood there frozen for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt prompt: Marinette is peter parker younger sister, peter boyfriend is Wade Wilson aka Deadpool Wade goes to visit Marinette (ask for permission to marry peter) Sees her getting bullied by alya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make Deadpool date Peter, Wade would be aged down...I guess 17 or 18. Just imagine him as 18 for this but still very dangerous. I honestly have no clue how to do Wade so this is the best I can do. It's a bit of class salt too.

Wade wasn’t ever an overprotective guy, but honestly when it came to gals, guys, and nonbinary people it was difficult not to be overprotective of them when they asked for your help.

Then to realize the big reason for said help.

He had come to Paris to visit Marinette, Peter’s little sister who had been taken away from Peter’s family after their parents died. She had just been a few years old, but aunt May and uncle Ben couldn’t take care of two rowdy kids so they had her put her up for adoption.

Peter was still mad about that really.

At least she was adopted to a loving home and the adoptive parents didn’t change her name to which was what aunt May asked for.

So his would be sister-in-law was a Parker.

Marinette May Parker.

Except her school were idiots and had her down as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His blood boiled as he saw poor Marinette be verbally abused by a mocha skinned girl. However, he smiled as Marinette just looked at the girl as if un-interested.

Wade knew his boyfriend had been worried for his sister, but Mari had told him she could handle it.

It seemed like she did, but… he had the urge to now terrorize Marinette’s ex friends and classmates. Possibly that old stupid teacher of hers. Marinette had too many issues thanks to her.

He might do it at night, that seemed more fun really.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt where either Lois Lane, Elle Woods, and/or Kyoya Ootori rip apart her blog in their own special way making so no company will hire her ever.

Alya stood frozen as she watched the TV. She had just been curiously switching channels when she noticed Nadja Chamack with someone and she stood up excitedly at who she saw.

It was reporter Lois Lane! Her favorite reporter!

However, next to her stood a blonde woman in an all pink suit with a purse big enough to hold a chihuahua. Beside them stood a dark haired Japanese teen in a very nice suit that looked a bit like a school uniform.

Alya curiously tilted her head before she paled at the what the screen said.

‘Ladyblog Blacklisted?’

“No no no!” she screeches as she watched heartbroken but what made her freeze was the way Lois Lane spoke in an icy tone.

“The Ladyblog is so full of false stories and false information it’s astonishing that no has been sued over this material,” the famous journalist said to the two individuals with her.

Both of whom nodded as if to agree with her.

“To this Alya Césaire, she has made so many false stories that it has caused trouble for many news stations all thanks to her only source. A Lila Rossi,” the blonde haired woman, who was actually Elle Forrest a lawyer is what it said in the bottom corner.

The Japanese teen, otherwise known as Kyoya Ootori, nods, “indeed. It’s amazing she has any brain in there with how easily each of her false stories could be disproven,” he said with his icy business tone.

“Even false stories on a certain lady,” Mrs. Forrest said with an icy glare at the camera.

“Indeed. Any false information on a Marinette Dupain-Cheng is false as well will have Ms. Césaire and Ms. Rossi charged with slander and harassment,” Mr. Ootori said as he glared at the screen.

“Oh! Don’t forget, all the celebrities mentioned will also be filing a lawsuit against her.”

Alya shook her head and tears up as her blog was blacklisted before deciding for it to be deleted. She sobs as it was announced that she would be blacklisted from any future news company she would want to work in in the near future.

The final nail in the coffin was when a knock came from the door and Alya starred in shock a short black haired woman handed her a file.

“Vivienne Kensington is the name, you’ve just been served Ms. Césaire,” the woman said with an icy tone before walking off and leaving the heartbroken teen alone with her thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classgraduates believing Lila and Marinette is an outcast, with horrible rumors circulating about her. After graduation, they learn the truth one by one and apologize to her. Alya learns the truth first, but only thinks of herself, not registering that means Marinette was innocent of evrything said about her. Cue reunion, Mari is slightly cold to the class but polite. Alya, believing her a jealous bitch, confronts all their attitudes. If crossover, she is married to Roy Harper, Red Arrow.

Alya glared at her old classmates, it was time for the 10 year reunion and she had gone by herself.

Nino had broken up with her two months after they graduated high school because he had told her that he didn’t love her anymore. Now after 10 years she was still single, with a small job at a convenient store after having been blacklisted from news places thanks to the lies of Lila.

It would seem as only she was the only one not having a great time. Everyone else seemed to have accomplished her dreams. She had spoken with each of them.

Juleka had become a model with Rose modeling beside her wife.

Max had become a scientist before becoming a professor at a college.

All in all they were doing well for them, unlike her who’s parents disowned her after an incident caused because of her following Lila.

She had seen Marinette and glared at the beautiful bluenette who didn’t look an year over 18.

She didn’t know it was because of the miraculous that had caused Marinette to age slowly as well as for being the Guardian.

She noticed that her old classmates gave sheepish smiles to the bluenette. She had been the first to realize that Lila lied, but she was more worried about her ruined reputation.

She didn’t think to consider Marinette innocent of things Lila had accused her of.

As soon as Marinette left after an hour at the party, with the excuse of having a busy schedule the next day, she glared at her old classmates and stormed over to them.

“Why were you all acting buddy buddy with Dupain-Cheng?” she hisses out.

She expected them to give a fib that they didn’t know it was her or something but Juleka surprised her.

“Because at least we had the decency to apologize to her after realizing that Rossi was a liar. Unlike a useless reporter who only thought about herself,” Juleka hissed out before walking off with Rose who gave Alya a fake smile.

Alya stood there frozen as the rest of her old classmates shook their head.

“We at least apologized to her Alya. She took the apology, but didn’t forgive us, which was fine really. She has the right not to want to forgive us, after what we did.”

She spun to see Nino who had a wedding ring and she felt her heart break.

“At least my wife accepted mine after I confessed I loved her,” Nino said with a small smile and Alya froze at what he said.

He married Marinette.

He was forgiven.

Was it because of her?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have both a ship and a prompt for you. It’s a school reunion for the Miraculous Class. Everyone has moved on, Lila married Adrien but they’re on the fallout. Being both failing models, while Marinette married Marc and Nathaniel. They are famous for their art (the comic book for Marc/Nathaniel and Designing for Mari). Alya redemption optional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a bit too lazy to make a small one shot. Deeply sorry but just want these asks out of the way. But I will give you hdcs.

  * The only one to not move on is Alya
  * She pushed for Lila and Adrien to date
  * She even pushed Adrien to marry Lila
  * Nino broke up with Alya and is now married to Kagami and Chloé
  * Nino and his two wives are a giant mix of confusion since one is a divorce lawyer, one is a fencing teacher, and the other is a dj part music teacher
  * Marinette, Nathaniel, and Marc married when they were both boys were 19 and Mari 18
  * Jagged paid for the whole thing
  * Marinette had semi planned her dress
  * It was very similar to what Bella wore in Breaking Dawn in her dream but her hair was in curls. The dress had pink flowers decorating it really
  * They got famous when Marinette was 23 after their comic book went big and Mari opened up a small store with her designs (i know the word but can’t spell it. Beauteq???)
  * They actually have triplets that are 1 month old durinh the reunion
  * Alya works at a coffee shop
  * The rest of the class got their dreams working hard
  * Lila and Adrien have a fall out bc Alya made it seem as they were deeply in love
  * But…Adrien’s never touched his wife at all
  * Not even during their honeymoon
  * Lila doesn’t mind
  * Except she absolutely gets furious when she finds out her husband is cheatinh on her with her make up artist
  * This causes the public to really question their marriage when everything comes to light
  * Alya still listens to Lila




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya making a fool of herself in front of Jagged not realising that MDC is marinette?

Jagged raised an eyebrow to the girl who was now his niece’s ex friend. She just kept on blabbering about this Rossi girl knowing MDC because she was dating the mysterious designer.

He knew Marinette was pansexual, but she would never date the Rossi girl.

He waved Alya off, “Ms. Césaire I’ve met MDC, I know what they look like. You’re barking up the wrong tree if you’re trying to sell me that shit for a story,” he drawls out before slamming his hotel door on her face.

Alya stood there frozen before growling at what Jagged Stone and fumming as she went home.

That night she would be in shock as Jagged Stone showed off his designer.

Who was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

MDC.

She made a fool of herself really.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamanette salt fic, Tamaki makes a surprise visit for his childhood friend Marinette. However the moment he arrives, he is faced with Marinette who’s being bullied (the moment he asks she’s denying everything), the moment everyone saw him. Mari brightens and tackles him. Both Lila and Alya kinda try to flirt with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima change it to where Mari is just being verbally harassed and Mari has switched classes a month after Lila came back.

Tamaki may be a kind soul, but he did not tolerate such behaviour to his Mari-Chan!

He had come back to Paris with Renge since both of them had been friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng when they were younger and loved the bluenette’s company.

They were shocked to see two girls verbally shouting at Marinette, the bluenette was actually ignoring them very well with her headphones all the way up high listening to Set It Off.

One of the girls had an awful hairstyle that made Renge cringe and the other girl was wearing glasses.

Both turned to see Tamaki and Renge and both lit up as if they saw something delicious.

They would’ve both tried to flirt with the blonde boy if it hadn’t been for Marinette’s squeal as she noticed her childhood friends and tackled them.

“Oh my god! Tamaki! Renge! How have you guys been?!” the bluenette asked her friends.

Tamaki was about to answer when Marinette squeals seeing the ring Tamaki had on his finger.

“Is…is that a promise ring,” Marinette asked cooing, which caused both girls to grimace and roll their eyed before leaving.

“Yes. Haruhi gave me a promise ring,” the blonde said blushing darkly as Renge smiled and cooed over it too.

Both not knowing that the rest of thr Host Club was going to cause hell for Marinette’s old class.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a salt fic where Lie-a lies about knowing Tamaki from OHSHC because she didn't think anyone would actually know cause the class is dumb but little does she know that Mari and Tamaki are childhood besties from when he lived with his mom in France. To spice it up a bit they can be engaged and Mari can also know Renge cause she transfred from Paris to Ouran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette changed classes and Chloé is somewhat good.

Tamaki was worried for his fiancée, but she promised him that she was ok now that she had switched classes a month after the dirty liar came back to class and began her web of lies that made his fiancée grateful to see who were her real friends.

His sweet Marinette had been sending him her sketchbooks as to protect them from her ex class, which he was grateful for. He loved to look at them because he liked to remember how talented she was, he had a piece of her with him at all times.

He was glad that he and her grew up together, he had comforted her when Chloé went to bad on her before he confronted the blonde who later apologized to the bluenette.

Now here he was with Kyoya and the twins to visit his fiancée when he heard a girl mention his name.

It… did not sound like his queen at all really.

His queen does not brag about him, he had been sad she didn’t but she had glared at him and told him she didn’t like to brag at all. Even if it was about her fiancé.

Kyoya hums, “shall I go see what it is?” he asked his best friend who nodded.

The glasses wearing teen fixed his glasses before he left, leaving Tamaki and the twins to head over to Mari’s new classroom.

Tamaki was met with a squeal and almost knocked over from Marinette as she slammed into him as she went over to him for a hug.

They ignored the two screams from Ms. Bustier’s class as two students were put in their place and handed a lawsuit by a certain Host Club vice president as well as the rest of the class.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about an alya slt prompt where Alya thinks that she's marinette's only best friend, and to get revenge for lila, she tells the bluenette that she's gonna be alone and friendless. So Mari starts hanging out with other people in the school, and having more fun than she ever did with Alya, which makes Alya jealous. Bonus is you can integrate some famous events they go to without Alya as well as a little bit of Adrien salt

Alya really did believe that she was Marinette’s only friend. How could she not? The bluenette seemed lonely before she came along. Now that she made friends with Lila it was clear that she didn’t know Marinette well enough at all to call her her best friend.

So told the bluenette they weren’t friends anymore. Not after what Lila told her.

To her shock Marinette just shrugged.

“Thank god. You mess up my entire schedule every fucking time you came over unexpected. You messed up the entire order,” the bluenette said with disdain which the rest of the class, sans Adrien, understood.

She expected Marinette to be alone. She didn’t consider Marinette being friends with a lot of people at the school.

So she was surprised to see the bluenette arrive to school with Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Ondine, and Aurore beside her laughing at a joke she said.

She was… confused to say the least. She believed herself to be Marinette’s only friend. How could this be that she was proven wrong.

The group passed by her and she watched as they all hanged out in the staircase.

Alya felt… shocked at first before jealousy. She was jealous that the bluenette had friends, ones that she seemed to be enjoying their company.

She watched as the bluenette was invited to the movies, to slumber parties that would take place at Chloé’s.

Chloé had apologized to Marinette for her harsh bullying and had basically bought the entire pastries from the bakery as she did so. She even apologized to a few people who accepted the apology. Now they were somewhat friends. Which made Alya jealous.

She was surprised as she witnessed Chloé almost scratch Adrien’s face after he tried to speak with Marinette. Ondine was there luckily to stop her by holding her down. She didn’t understand what that was about.

She didn’t know it was because Adrien had tried to guilt Marinette into hanging out with him, Nino, and Alya. Luckily for Mari she was wearing headphones and ignoring Adrien as he pleaded before Chloé stepped in and told him to fuck off.

She watched as her friend group got bigger and bigger each passing day.

Eventually Alya was furious and bitched to Nino nonstop till he eventually broke up with her and went to Marinette.

She was hurt, more so when he and Marinette started to date and eventually become a poly relationship with Luka.

She stalked their Instagrams and was jealous as she saw them go to Jagged Stone’s concert as well as Fall Out Boy’s concert where they wore an MDC original that the concert loved.

She should be happy really. She ditched a bully for a great amazing friend.

Except, she was jealous. She had no idea why she was jealous really.

She didn’t know that she gave up something amazing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt prompt- she goes to get Marinette to babysit so she and Nino can go on an expensive date they've had planned for a while- but Marinette isn't home, and isn't answering her phone. (On a date herself? Just gone to the movies? Internship interview or work experience? Babysitting Manon?)

Alya huffs as she knocks at the bakery’s door. Yeah it may seem closed, but she knew Marinette’s parents stayed after closing time to clean up a bit.

She had the twins beside her and taps her foot as if in annoyance.

Marinette wasn’t answering her phone at all! Where was that girl?! She needed her to babysit! She growls out.

It was a Friday night and she and Nino decided to go to the movies, but Alya was supposed to watch the twins. She knew Marinette wouldn’t mind.

If only Marinette would open or respond to her fucking texts!

She huffs and ignores the twin’s whines and leans against the bakery door.

“Where the heck is that girl?” she huffs out before freezing as her parents come around the corner.

“Alya? What are you-” Mr. Césaire was about to ask before his wife cut him off glaring at Alya.

“So it’s true then? You’re dumping your sisters with Marinette? That poor girl already has enough on her plate and your lazy ass decides to put more things?!” her mother growls out making Alya pale.

“Love-”

“Don’t love me! Her lazy ass has left the twins with the poor girl way too many times! As if the girl isn’t already full of responsibilities,” Mrs. Césaire says with a growl before glaring at Alya.

“Home. Now.”

Alya was very much in deep shit.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt fic, I wanna throw in a little class salt as well. So you know how Lila is always saying she has SO many allergies and of course the class HAS to pick at her food? What if one day, Marinette brings these special pastries that are only made once a year and just when the class was about to dive in, Mari says: "oh wait, we can't eat these because of Lila's allergies and it wouldn't be fair to eat when she can't have any, right?" So she gives them to another class instead XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is with my au of Chinese Mexican American Marinette and pro Chloé and Nathaniel

Marinette hums softly as she heads to class with a gaint container with the yearly specials her mamá y papá made one day. One day each year. She had only gotten a mix of a few goodies for her class.

Their ungrateful asses really didn’t deserve it but mamá told her to be polite.

Well… the only ones who really deserved them were Nathaniel and Chloé.

She walked into class and she smiled brightly, an idea forming in her head about what she was going to do since Lila claimed so many allergies.

Y por pendejos se van a parder algo bueno por la culpa de la pendeja.

The class looked up to see the Chinese Mexican American bluenette with a small fridge beside her.

Both Chloé and Nathaniel got an excited look on their faces, they knew what day it was and they were absolutely going to go wild on whatever Tom made.

The Mexican French baker served them so many dishes whenever they came over to hang with Marinette it was crazy.

“What do you have there dudette?” Nino asked the Chinese Mexican American bluenette who smiled brightly.

“Papá made a few things that the bakery only serves once every year,” she said brightly. She smiled widely as she eyed Lila who glared at her a bit before tilting her head as if to be curious.

The whole class lit up.

“What did he make this time? Is it the same like last time?” Nino asks excitedly.

Tom may make the things once every year, but that was for bakery. He always made some for his family to eat.

Marinette was lucky to be able to eat 5 of each thing he made for the yearly thing.

“Yep! I brought Tamales Dulces, Sweet Tamales with raisin, cocoa powder, and sprinkles in it. As well a few macaroons that are macaroons that have a bit of alcohol in them, but Mr. Domocles said I can only give that to Ms. Bustier which is fair really. There’s tea flavored macaroons though as well as coffee jelly.”

The whole class froze and muttered excitedly at what Marinette froze, even Ms. Bustier looked ready to have the alcoholic macaroons.

She honestly needed it. Might even share it with Ms. Mendeleiev.

Lila too surprisingly. She was curious about the Chinese Mexican American girl’s treats.

Marinette was getting plates ready and was putting a few tamales and macaroons on a plate before pausing.

“Oh! Silly me! Sorry guys, we can’t have any of these. Lila is allergic to most of the ingredients on these.”

Everyone freezes at that before Nino nervously chuckles.

“Come on dudette, she doesn’t have to eat any,” he said trying to reason with her.

Marinette fakes a wince, she brushes a curl behind her ear.

“Yeah but it seems so unfair though. You guys try your best to get her food that don’t have the stuff she’s allergic to,” Marinette said with a sheepish smile.

Lila’s followers watched in dismay as Marinette put the sweet things back into their respective container, even Ms. Bustier looked sad.

“I’ll be back Ms. Bustier, just going to give this to Ms. Mendeleiev’s class,” Marinette said with a sweet smile.

“Nooo,” the class shreak, but she ignores them as she heads to the other teacher’s class.

Everyone resisted the urge to glare at Lila, who could feel herself being given death glares.

Both Chloé and Nathaniel raced out of the room.

“Tell Marc to save me some!” Nathaniel yelled out as Chloé followed after her redhead and blue haired friend.

The rest of the class sat there before Kim, groans.

“Macaroons…. tamales. Nooo,” he groans and Alya shrugged.

“What’s the big deal? We can just go during lunch,” she said with a frown.

She hadn’t been there the year before when brought the once a year treats so she really didn’t understand what the big deal was.

She was met with glares which surprised her.

“They’re basically gone by lunch!” Kim yells.

Ms. Bustier banged her head on her desk, sad she didn’t get her alcoholic macaroons.

Kim was correct, after the bell rang for lunch they all ran out to the bakery.

To their dismay the specials that Marinette brought to them had already ran out. Even Lila felt bad about causing the whole class to miss out on the goods.

To rub salt on the wounds they watched as Marinette, Chloé, Nathaniel and his boyfriend Marc eat the sweets they saved for themselves only in the courtyard.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lila lying saying she knows this famous chef that made and named a soup after her Alya posting it all over her blog and bragging about it to others about how amazing Lila is. One problem said chef is Marinette's uncle. The same chef who renamed his Celestial Soup to Marinette Soup that's served at Chloe's hotel. Alya's mom who works as a chef at the hotel over hears her daughter bragging.

“Alya… take that off your fucking blog.”

Alya was startled and spun on her chair to look at her angry mother. She frowns a little, not understanding her anger.

“Why are you mad?”

“Because I have fucking stupid daughter who was told that Chef Wang Cheng made a soup named after that Rossi girl and believed,” Mrs. Cesaire growls out.

Alya blinks and frowns, “but it’s the truth she told m-”

“You believed everything in Wikipedia in 5th and 6th grade and used the information there to make your essays giving you an F. Don’t test me,” her mother growled out which caused her to shut her mouth.

“B…but Lila-”

“Why the fuck are you the stupid one. This is why you kept having to switch schools,” her mother whispered to herself before quickly grabbing Alya’s phone.

“Did you forget that Chef Cheng’s only soup is called Marinette Soup? That he’s Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s uncle?” her mother said crossing her arms.

“O…only soup?” Alya paled at that.

“Yes. Only soup.”

Alya glanced at her phone and paled as comments came in quick saying negative things.

She was wrong.

Just like when she used Wikipedia for essays.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt, Marinette gives someone else the fox mirulaucs. Say like her mom or dad and alya freaks out and it's the new hero whom says your not worthy to be a hero.

“You’re not worthy of being a hero,” the new fox told Alya as she stood in front of the glasses wearing teen.

“W…what?” Alya asked weakly.

She had been watching the akuma battle and was shocked to see a fox hero who was a blood red with a white stomach only, her bluish hair having red and white streaks on them.

“You aren’t worthy of the fox miraculous or any other one in the future Alya. I do not apologize for Ladybug’s decision,” Renard de Sang (a.k.a Queen Blood Fox) said to Alya.

“W…what?! Why?!” she hisses out weakly.

“Because you lost her trust,” the new fox hero said before running off.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt promt-Alya and her family go to the Bakery for some pastries only to be stopped at the door and are told that their family is banned. When asked why all Tom/Sabine says is "Ask your daughter. She knows exactly why."

“W…why are we banned?” Alya’s mother asked Tom and Sabine who had crossed their arms.

Sabine turned to glare at Alya who shrunk a little at the glare she was given.

“Ask your daughter, she knows the answer,” Sabine hissed out before slamming the bakery door on their face.

Nora groans, “this is why we’re banned from other restaurants and businesses,” she huffs while her parents nod while glaring at Alya.

“You ruin the good things,” the twins said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt with hints of lila salt. Nino wants to give Alya a sweet and has been sneaking of to the bakery for lessons that Marinette knows nothing about. Lila lies to alya about seeing them together. And Alya attack Marinette cause of it

Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder, a very harsh grip at that, and quickly grabbed it and flipped the person over her head and slammed them into the floor.

A groan is heard and Marinette’s eyes widened as she sees Alya.

Nino smiles as he eyes the tea macha macaroons box he made thanks to Sabine and Tom teaching him.

He was going to give it to Alya when his eyes widened as he sees Alya on the floor groaning in pain.

“Alya why the hell were you about to attack me?” Marinette said icily.

“Because you and Nino are fooling around,” Alya hissed out.

“What?” both asked in disbelief.

“Lila tol-”

“Of course, Lila.”

“Alya…. I was learning how to make you a baked sweet….”

Alya’s eyes widened before smiling as she tried to sit up.

“However, I think we should break up.”

“Wait what?”

Nino and Marinette walked away as they shared the box of macaroons with each other.


	36. Screwing Up (You Did, Not Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt Alya and class (except Chloe and sweet tomato Nathaniel) destory Marinette's sketchbook but shes doesn't care cuz it was 4 the class and consequences happen (based on unmaskedagain fictattered remains and broken dreams(yours not mine))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has light salt cuz I'm too lazy to to continue. If y'all want a sequel tell me.

Marinette hums as she put her sketchbook of her designs in a metal box with a lock in it. She had bought the small vault after Chloé copied her hat design.

Chloé still winced and gave her a sheepish smile whenever they hanged out at the bluenette’s room.

At least she showed she regretted it honestly.

She was glad she got the steel box, it was something she was glad she got once Lila came into the picture. She lost trust in her ex friends a week after Lila came back since they easily followed Rossi without taking into consideration what she was saying.

Sure the class have only known her for two years, but surely they’ve heard about her the four years that she’s been at Dupont since moving from America at the age of 10 years old.

They acted like friends, but they honestly saw her as someone to only do stuff for them.

At least some did a commission unlike others in the class. That made it easier to have separate sketchbooks for the class really.

She puts a white sparkly sketchbook in her backpack since Sabrina and her had been discussing the designs for the school play that she and the rest of the theatre class were going to put on.

At least the theatre teacher commissioned her early on and Sabrina and her discussed with Marinette on what the style of the costumes they wanted for the play.

Mylene had been kicked out of the theatre club as well the class after they witnessed her verbally assaulting Marinette, who had been ignoring the shorter girl by listening to a P!ATD song. Mylene had protested, but Sabrina had ripped Mylene a new one. She may not get along well with the bluenette since Chloé and her became friends with the bluenette, but she didn’t believe Marinette deserved to be treated harshly.

She wore a baby pink sundress with a black motorcycle jacket with pink flowers stitched into it and pink combat boots with spikes on them.

She had started to hang out with Gina more now and her outfits have changed a little because of that.

She fixes her hair in a side braid before grabbing a granola bar and a yogurt cup before grabbing her school bag before heading to school 40 minutes early. She had a small breakfast meeting to get to before class started.

She met with Sabrina and the theatre teacher in the theatre classroom to discuss any alterations and last minutes things needed on the classroom, which were not needed much to Marinette’s relief.

So when there was about 10 minutes before class was set to start she went to her locker and put up her small make up bag that just contained eyeliner and light pink lipstick and a few nail polish containers. She noticed she was missing a white sketchbook with the design of a rainbow poop emoji, but she shrugged it off.

It wasn’t that important. Well it was, but only for her class really, the classmates that deemed it a right to use up her time among other things for free things that she really believed they didn’t deserve.

She hums listening to I Write Sins Not Tragedies as she walked to class, softly mumbling to the beginning of the song.

Nathaniel was pacing back and forth outside the classroom, he noticed her and tried to talk with her, but Chloé grabbed his hand and questioned him quietly as to what was worrying him.

A few of her classmates had a shameful look on their faces while a few smirked smugly at her or snickered as she walked passed them on her way to her seat in the back.

She frowns upon seeing shredded paper on her desk, but realization struck her when she saw the cover of the sketchbook her ex friends ripped up.

Nathaniel and Chloé watched from the door with a nervous and worried look on their faces.

She shrugs and sings along to the song softly as she takes a picture of it, grabs the cover of the sketchbook, saving it into her backpack.

For fun reasons only.

She then sent emails to whoever she needed to before grabbing the shredded paper and throwing it into the trash can that was beside the corner in the back. Making sure to clean up the mess well in her desk, and goes over to the front of the. She wanted to see their faces as she told them that they all screwed themselves over.

Well… a few of them did really.

Nathaniel tried to gently grab her shoulder, but she waved him off with a soft smile. She took off her headphones, music blaring loudly out of it as La Devotee played out.

She turns back around before groaning and pinching the bridge of her nose before smiling widely to the class.

Her ex friends were very much surprised, they thought she would be crying, or screaming really. Even Lila was a little shocked at the biracial girl’s reaction to seeing her ripped up sketchbook. She wanted the Chinese Mexican American girl to at least cry.

They thought the the

“Aren’t you…. aren’t you at least a bit sad dudette?” Nino asked weakly.

He wasn’t close to Marinette anymore because of Lila, but he knew that Alya went too far in destroying the bluenette’s sketchbook.

He was honestly debating on breaking up with her ever since she started to beg for more dates and tell him to drop their younger siblings off with Marinette, who he knew was possibly too busy to even do so because the bluenette always had her schedule in order.

Marinette breaths in deeply and makes a praying gesture with her hands as she does this before giving them a toothy and wide eye grin.

A very wide toothy grin with wide eyes that sorta freaked out a few of her classmates. Possibly even Lila.

“I cannot stress this enough… but y'all fucked up, pendejos. Pinche brutos,” she said slowly as if to let them understand as if they were children.

Which they were, but more on the teenager part really.

Everyone gaped as the small petite bluenette cursed at them. Lila blinked in surprise before smirking smugly, hiding her smirk as she dipped her head low.

“I would be, but not really. Ya ni me va importar ese cuaderno,” she says with a small tilt of her head.

Everyone in the class blinked, except for Nathaniel and Chloé. Sabrina stepped in a second later and paused to take in what’s happening.

She was about to speak when Chloé shook her head, making her frown, but she stayed quiet.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “don’t really care for that sketchbook really. It wasn’t at all tan importante. Not at all that important to be frank with y'all.”

Everyone blinked in shock at what they heard the bluenette say.

“What do yo-”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IMPORTANT?! IT WAS YOUR SKETCHBOOK!” Alya screeched as she stood up.

Lila flinched and winced at the yell since Alya sat very close to her.

“It was a sketchbook yes, but not one that would break my heart if torn,” the bluenette said with a shrug which shocked the class.

“Wait what,” Nathaniel asked in shock making Mari lightly giggle before giving the class a shit eating grin.

“The sketchbook with all the designs that are worthwhile and deemed good are locked away at home in my room. I stopped bringing it to school a month after the hat contest,” she said as she looked at her nails.

“The sketchbook with a rainbow poop emoji is for this class specifically. Specifically for the class members who demand for things for free, as well as class representative things.”

Everyone in the classroom frown.

“What do you mean demand? We commission you for almost a lot of things,” Ivan asked curiously.

He may have stopped being friends with the bluenette, but that didn’t stop him from paying a commission early than necessary for things he needed since not many stores carried his size.

A few others nodded since they always commissioned the bluenette as well order a box or two full of pastries from the bakery when they wanted to bring a treat to the class that they have Marinette bring. However, only a few froze and sunk in their seats little at the implication.

Marinette raised her eyebrow at him and gestured with a nod towards Mylene, Alya, Kim, and Alix who all just sunk down in their seats from being called out.

Lila raised an eyebrow at the people who got called out.

Rose frowns as well did the rest of the class, “wait… hold up-”

“Wait… did you all four expect Marinette to make your stuff for free?” Nino asked in disbelief.

“It’s just that she desi-”

“It doesn’t matter if she’s a designer Alya. Marinette may not be our friend anymore, but even if she was it doesn’t mean to take advantage of the fact she designs clothes and other things,” Rose said with a disappointed look on her face.

“Wait-”

“Don’t worry to those who commissioned me, I have your commissions on a separate sketchbook and you all did the commission online so you’re all good. I just need to work on them so that they can be finished in the intended date.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! WHY-”

“Césiar she is wasting time on making things that you and the other three useless beings don’t bother to commission that make her waste tons of material just to make your useless asses things that honestly none of the four of you really deserve to have made,” Chloé bit out icily with a glare.

“But it’s just small things! A dress here, a jacket here-”

“Yeah posters really,” Kim interrupts Alya.

Chloé raised an eyebrow and smirked widely as she stepped towards her ex friend.

“Adrien, do tell how much a custom made design does your dear old dad charge someone.”

Adrien blushed and mumbled softly.

“I’m sorry what?”

“$9,000 and that was for a simple black pantsuit with a a red rose stitched in one pocket,” he said out loud. The blonde shaking a little, he had arrived a minute before Nathaniel so he didn’t know what was going on until the commotion started.

Chloé hums and looks at her manicured nails.

“My mother would charge up to $3,000 depending on the ‘simple’ dress Alya asked for really. Up to 20 grand for the dresses Alya and Mylene basically demanded from you unless she had to hand sow herself,” she said with a smug grin to the two girls that basically demanded Marinette to make them skirts among other things really.

The two girls paled as they realized how much money they basically would’ve saved if they hadn’t ripped up the bluenette’s sketchbook. Even if they basically demanded it to be made by her.

Alix paled as she realized that she demanded Marinette to design her a suit simply because she hated dresses. That would’ve cost her so much more than a simple measly $100 that she had somewhere really.

“B…but I need a dress for a date with Ivan!” she gasps out with wide eyes.

“So do I! I need a new skirt!” Alya growls out.

“Yeah too bad so sad, but you two are not going to get anything because my commissions are already full really,” Marinette said.

“B…But the school’s basketball’s team needed new uniforms!” Kim out.

“That is a ridiculous thing you had asked of me Kim, even your basketball couch was appalled that you asked that of me,” Marinette said with a raised eyebrow to her ex friend.

Kim blushed at the realization of what was said, “but-”

“Either way I gave him the number of a really nice cousin of mine, Carrie Ross-Snell. She does design for a living, but it’s more of a hobby in the side to be honest. She doesn’t mind really,” she mumbles the last part.

“She gave him a good price really,” she said out loud.

She really was going to have to thank the stars that Sue had used the bunny miraculous to have Carrie be placed in a new home when born after The Blood Prom occured. At least Fu saw it fit for the girl and her boyfriend see their error of their ways and wanting Carrie to have a happy childhood. Which led her to be adopted by Ms. Desjarden.

Their future P.E teacher. Who later married her uncle Chris.

Thank god Master Fu had been in a America for a short while when that happened.

At least Carrie was raised with love and was cared for. Even if she was still a very shy person.

“Either way I can’t work on all the things that were on that journal, there were too many last minute demands you forced on me. They’re gone, as well as the other things that were on that sketchbook,” Marinette said with a shrug.

“W…what about fundraisers you promised to help?!” Alix screamed out.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, “I never promised anything at all Alix. You and Kim bitched about wanting help and that’s it. I just told y'all good luck really,” she told the now embarrassed two.

“B…but my outfit for Kitty Section!” Mylene cries out.

“Can’t really work on it, it wasn’t a commission, although the rest of y'all didn’t commission for anything so I don’t really have a reason to work on anything,” Marinette said with a shrug.

The members of Kitty Section nodded, but then everyone who commissioned her froze. She had her schedule she stuck by so they knew she was already swamped and all internally groaned.

Those who never commissioned her didn’t think what the matter was but remembered how much they had to have paid if they even ever asked for a commission.

They paled after that remembering what Adrien said.

The others internally groaned remembering that they had a few things they knew couldn’t be worked on because they forgot about them.

Marinette shrugs, “I also had a few of the class representative things there, but oh well, can’t do those anymore. As well a few things that only a few other people asked for.”

Everyone frowned, but shrugged it off really as the bell rang for the school day to start.

Ms. Bustier walked in and sighs before looking at Marinette with a soft concerned look before sighing.

“During lunch class we will decide the new class representative. Marinette unfortunately has to pull out due to reasons,” the teacher said with a weak smile.

Marinette smiles brightly at the teacher before going to her desk.

“What a shame, we could’ve gotten to go see Luther Inc. and Oscorp,” she says to herself, but she said it out loud for people to hear.

All of them heard and felt their hearts break at what they just heard.

The class will soon realize that those who destroyed Marinette’s sketchbook for the class fucked them all over.

Because not only did it have things for class representatives and such.

It had their schedules and other important dates that Marinette always believed and told them were very much important for them.

Something they honestly believed wasn’t until the last minute and caused them to feel dread at the thought of them forgetting something or anything they had scheduled.

All because Alya and the other three decided to tear up Marinette’s sketchbook.

The wrong one at that.


	37. Andre and Audrey salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some Audrey and Andre salt where the Dupain-Cheng’s take Chloe away while calling them bad parents? As well, Butler Jean leaves to help them deal with Chloe and her... less than pleasant private habits.

  * It’s when she’s 9 years old and Mari is 8 years old (our favorite bluenette was placed into school at an early age)
  * She tried to bully Marinette in front of the Dupain-Chengs, but she was scared because of Sabine so she left Marinette alone for a while
  * Tom and Sabine noticed that Chloé was basically alone
  * It’s when during a Friday they storm to Andre and threaten him to give custody of Chloé to them because they saw Chloé sobbing outside of the bakery because the dinner her parents had planned was canceled and she was heartbroken
  * He and Audrey do so, afraid of Sabine’s anger
  * Jean (idk second name) quits the hotel and becomes a delivery person for the bakery
  * He helps them with Chloé
  * He helps them ease Chloé when she gets bad
  * Chloé grows as a better person




	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bustier salt with a hint of Alya salt: During the events of Darkblade Marinette stands her ground and tells Alya she does NOT want to be the rep. With no other options, Alya runs against Chloe and wins. Over time, due to Alya having a “face every problem head on” personality, Bustier starts gradually adding more work to Alya’s load, leaving her with more to do than the teacher. The rest is up to you.

“I have commissions, babysitting, homework, and even the bakery to do work on. What makes you think I want to be class rep?” Marinette told Alya with a frown.

Alya was taken back at that statement, “well… I just thought-”

“Alya I’m much too busy to be class representative what right do you have to tell everyone I want to run?”

Alya gave a sheepish smile but it didn’t stop her shock when Marinette dropped her as a friend.

Or as Mari called her “Lunchbox Friend.”

Yeah I do see Bustier seeing how Alya goes about problems as good and gives her more things that stress her out.

Except Chloé and Sabrina don’t bother to help her bc she’s new and needs to learn how Bustier works.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt prompt: Chloe is actively trying to be better (just at the start of a redemption arc), and goes to Mari for help. Alya, not noticing (or caring) that she’s trying to be better, starts insulting and attacking her for hanging out with her “bestie”. Rest is up to you.

Chloe fidgets as she held a bracelet she and Mari made for Sabrina. She takes a deep breath and started to walk towards Sabrina, but Alya stepped in front of her.

Chloe frowns but gasps as Alya slapped the bracelet out of her hand and her eyes widened as Alya stepped on it not caring at what it was. 

“STAY AWAY FROM MY BESTIE CHLOE!!!” Alya screams at the blonde who flinched at the screaming.

Chloe nervously looked around and looked at the floor, her eyes started tear up at the ruined gift.

“Alya. What. The. Fucking. Hell,” both girls turned around to see a glaring Adrien who was very much happy his childhood friend had decided to turn a new leaf.

Marinette was next to him and was glaring at Alya. She had a cute looking necklace on her neck that read BFFs, similar to one Chloe wore and Alya felt a punch to the gut.

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” Marinette and Adrien said at the same time before quickly grabbing Chloe and taking the crying blonde away.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt prompt: It’s Lila’s birthday (good pathological liar!Lila) and Marinette organizing a party for her at the hotel and Alya, who doesn’t believe Lila about her condition and thinks she just said that to make Marinette feel pity for her and steal her bff with connections (the only reason she was her friend in the first place) so she makes a group chat and makes the party her “revenge” party. Adrian salt too, after Alya ruins the party he tries to make Lila and Marinette say sorry to Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would go well with the good teacher!Bustier ft. Adopted Chloé also with Chinese Mexican American raised in Texas!Marinette.

Marinette holds a crying Lila who was sticky from the jelly that was from the peanut butter and jelly macaroon her friend had ordered for her birthday, the ones that the class, except Nathaniel and Chloé, threw and smashed into Lila when Mari had left to rush and get an order she forgot for Lila’s birthday party.

She glared at everyone who was snickering and hugs Lila tighter.

Adrien walked over to the two girls and gives them a disappointed look of his face.

“Say sorry-” he says before a loud cracking slap was heard through the room.

Adrien’s cheek was now turning a dark pink as he was laying down on the floor holding his cheek.

Mari’s thick curls made her look like a predator looking for their prey as her brown eyes zeroed in on Adrien and the rest of the class who took a step back.

A rattling came from a closet and the door slammed opened and Nathaniel, Chloé, and Sabrina came tumbling out.

Bustier got in touch with Chloé’s birth parents, the mayor and Audrey the fashion critique. She was able to have all three finally meet and one of the treats was the Chloé could use the hotel for anything as long as she had permission from her mother and with Andre.

“PORQUE ISIERON ESTO?! TELL ME NOW! WHY?!” Marinette screams out furiously.

Before the rest of the class could say anything the door opened and in entered the class’s parents. Who froze at the destroyed party decorations, the crying birthday girl being hugged by Marinette.

Mrs. Rossi, Ms. Bustier and Tom anr Sabine walked up to the front glaring at the class.

“What. Happened?” Mrs. Rossi said icily as Ms. Bustier gave the class, the ones who ruined the party, a disappointed look.

Andre rushed in and saw how destressed his daughter and her friends looked before glaring at the class.

“I have cameras. I will have security check them.”

Alya and the rest of the class who agreed on revenge shared scared looks.

They were screwed and didn’t help they destroyed all the dishes Lila payed Tom De La Dupian to make from the plan Alya told them.


	41. Screwing Up (You Did Not Me) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a part two of the other part

It didn’t take long for the class to be able to tell the difference a bit after Marinette closed the free commissions that they really didn’t know other than those four who bitched to her to do so.

It was Alya who realized things went wrong because two weeks after the sketchbook incident she was just on her phone when she noticed the date and gasped sitting up from her bed.

IT WAS HER AND NINO’S ANNIVERSARY!

Well it was two days after their anniversary and she quickly rushed out of the apartment with Nora yelling after her. 

She rushed over to Nino’s place and fidgets a little before pounding on the door not caring that she was possibly bothering Nino’s family. She keeps pounding on the door when an annoyed looking Mrs. Lahiffe opens the door and glares at Alya who stares at her with a look of shock.

“What would you like Alya?” Mrs. Lahiffe said with a raised eyebrow.

“I uh… I need to speak with Nino.”

“You can’t. He just got his wisdom teeth removed and I rather my son rest for now.”

Alya’s lips turned into a smile, “that’s fine-”

Ms. Cesiare puts her hand up, “my son needs to rest Alya. I’m not even letting Chris bother his older brother. 

Alya blinks in surprise at her and frowns, “but I’m his girlfriend!”

“Alya I do not care. At all. Let Nino rest. He very much needs it since he got tired out,” she said before slamming the door on her face making Alya jump in surprise before pouting and stomping off to leave.

* * *

The next day when Nino returned to school the next day everyone was surprised to see a tired-out Nino who shrugged off Alya who was rambling on that she had wished to see him the day before.

“I may have forgotten that our anniversary was three days ago to be honest, but it doesn’t matter! We can go after school to a really nice pla-”

“I’m sorry Alya, but I have a gig three hours after school so I’m going to be busy,” Nino said sheepishly as he took out a few things before class started.

“Wait what?”

“Alya you’ve started to skip out on dates and I’m tired being left alone waiting for you when you actually are chasing after Akuma battles,” Nino said rubbing his neck. 

“What are you saying?” Alya said glaring at her boyfriend. So, what if she forgot a few of their dates? She was busy and… she forgot that she had Marinette basically write down when her dates were so she wouldn’t forget.

By destroying Marinette’s sketchbook, she had ripped up the useless schedule Marinette made for Alya’s dates and such from everyone else that didn’t have their own schedule or planner.

Nino was going to reply but was interrupted by the bell ringing and went to sit on his seat.

* * *

Ten minutes later the whole class were shocked, sans Marinette and her friends, as they were told that they were having a quiz. A math one at that.

A few of them panicked because most of them forgot about the dumb quiz that Ms. Bustier informed them about two weeks ago.

Alya and a few others did bad and they could tell since a few didn’t even finish the quiz when the timer Ms. Bustier put up rang out.

Alya felt dread in her stomach since she had basically half the page barely done from the 30 minutes Ms. Bustier gave the class to complete the quiz. A few of the other students felt that dread as well but only a few which were from the one that didn’t at all study, or they did but were still worried about the quiz to really focus.

Max had a great score but sighs knowing well that Marinette got a better score, she always did study better.

That and she had been able to skip a grade or two when they were younger, making her the youngest in the class. Something that only Chloe was surprisingly the only one allowed to tease her about really.

It took almost a few more weeks for the rest of the class to realize they were in much more trouble thanks to the four who ruined Marinette’s class sketchbook.

No more free time for the classmates who didn’t bother to make a planner since they pretty much had no clue on how to make one. Like at all, since they always relied on Marinette to help them out with that part of their lives other than random requests that would make Marinette stress over them a little.

Kim got dates for competitions wrong and went to the wrong one or came at the wrong time that it eventually caused him to be kicked out of sports. It also had to do that his grades were dropping very dramatically. Same with Alix who had to spend more time studying and ended up kicked out of sports.

A few of the others in class eventually had a bit of difficulty because they had extra-curricular activities and those outside of school that it got in the way of them studying that they had to either drop them or juggle them as best as they could which caused many to be stressed out almost daily if not paranoid for anything that could go wrong with what they had planned really.

Alya eventually got grounded because the few akuma battles that were happening took up too much of her homework time and her school performance was bad that her parents had to ground her. Eventually Nino talked to her in private that he wanted to break up.

Except, with all the stress that Alya was in from school, homework, etc. she ended up almost screaming at him in the courtyard in front of everyone that it caused her to cry and beg to Nino that they can work it out. However, Nino calmed her down and told her that he was too stressed out for their relationship to continue really. Well he tried to but Alya was having such a bad breakdown that Ladybug had to come and snatch the akuma out of the air as it almost reached her.

There were a few other friendships and relationships that became strained because of all the stress the class were in almost daily.

A few in class blamed themselves really while others knew that thanks to Alya and the other three for destroying said sketchbook they were in this mess thanks to the four classmates. Although, they now did realize how messy their schedules were.

As for Marinette and her three other friends?

Well they were very more relaxed thanks to Marinette clear schedule and the four helping each other out. They didn’t have to bother with the bothersome class anymore.


	42. Bustier Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some class salt when the other faculty members and students of Dupont heard about Bustiers class replacing Marinette as Class president with Lila and they just give that class and the teacher some harsh ass judgemental looks and criticism because they can't believe Bustier was willing to downgrade like that. When Bustier tries to pull the "be the bigger person" card on Marinette once she realizes what she fucked up, the other teachers and students calls out Bustier on her bullshit.

They had noticed how Ms. Bustier’s class went to shit and they decided that they deserved it after everything Marinette had done for the class. After Marinette changed classes they all made snide remarks to the younger teacher who didn’t think they were being serious until she realized her class getting worse.

They all noticed how Celine was making her way to Marinette who was just listening to music, most likely trying to guilt her to return to her class but they blocked her way.

“Celine you are the stupidest bitch we’ve seen who thinks trying to guilt Marinette to returning to that shit show of a class.”

Celine took a step back in surprise before pouting softly, “but-”

“No buts Celine you brought this on yourself really.”

Celine blinked in surprise but was more shocked as a week later Nathaniel and Chloe switched classes and she was stuck with the rowdy class that she later had to teach as they reached high school.


End file.
